My Summer Vacation
by TrapedInsideADream
Summary: Bella has just survived her school year, but now its summer and it's going to take a lot more to survive this one. Complete with a war, an engagement, and danger, will Bella make it out alive? This is the sequel to Vampires, Werewolves, and Wings.
1. Summer Begins

**Hello! This is the sequel to Vampires, Werewolves, and Wings. This story may confuse you if you have not read the first one, so I recommend reading Vampires, Werewolves, and Wings first. Any way, I hope that you enjoy this story. Because so far, I do, too. Oh, and if you would, review! Reviews make me smile and they help me write faster. Ideas, constructive criticism, encouraging words ... "the", all of those things work. Now, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. But, I do own my own pair of fairy wings. Ha. Now you're jealous.**

**

* * *

  
**

PROLOGUE

Remind me again, why did I have to be here? Oh. Right. I'm stuck with the role of a freaking leader in a freaking war that is going to freaking happen sometime in this freaking year. Right. Calm down. That's a good idea.

Everything is going crazy right now. Edward figured out that we were technically married, my mysterious cousin, Blake, appeared out of no where giving me a stupid job that I was obligated to hold up. I had sprouted wings and I still wasn't sure how to fly. I had a killer sense of guilt for having to avoid Charlie over the summer, and even more since I knew that there was a possibility that I wasn't going to see him ever again. Stupid prophecy.

Now, for my whole summer, I was going to 1) lead an army. 2) face certain death 3) get married 4) freak out 5) either lose or win a war. Well, I guess I've already completed number four, but that doesn't mean that it still isn't on the list. And I guess my list doesn't exactly go in order . . . whatever. Now I'm off to figure out whatever the heck I was supposed to know, be tortured (by Alice), and try and possibly fail to save the way of the world. We really didn't need all the supposedly mythical creatures coming out of the closet. It would make everything really, really bad.

I really hope I come out of this summer alive.

CHAPTER ONE

"Remember to write," Charlie said, I sighed.

"You know I won't be able to do that. But I promise I'll write when I get there, and when we're leaving. I'll tell you everything that happens, okay?" I said to Charlie.

"Well, fine. Just remember to be good, and don't let that Edmund take advantage of you," he said sternly, uttering his very fatherly words.

"Edward, dad. And I promise I won't let him. Honestly, I don't even think he'd dare to try it," I said, mentally laughing. I had Edward wrapped around my finger. But he had me wrapped around his.

"Okay then, I'll see you at the end of the summer. Have a good time, Bells," he said to me as I put my last bag in the back of Alice's car.

"Remember to take care of yourself," I told him.

"I got along just fine before you came, I can manage on my own."

Just then Alice bounced into view, she had supposedly been using the bathroom so she could give me and Charlie a moment to ourselves. I shut the trunk when I saw her. Charlie gave me an awkward hug before I got into the car. Charlie had never been very good with the whole emotional thing.

"Have a nice trip," he said as Alice pulled out of the drive way.

I waved good bye, and then everything shifted into the 'I have to save the world' mode. So, basically, I started freaking out. Only mentally, of course. I couldn't freak out any other way without getting Edward extremely upset with me. I hated it when he got all over protective. I didn't need protecting, I needed there not to be an impending war. Since when did life have to get so darn complicated.

"You know Edward is rather excited for this summer," Alice said cheerily, pulling me out of my 'I have to save the world' state.

"Really? I thought he'd be dreading it. After all, we're going to find whatever it is that we're finding, then prepare for a war, then fight the war, and then go back to normal lives. It sounds like a bit much to me. And it sounds like something that Edward would really, really hate for me to be a part of," I responded as Alice made a clean, fast, turn around the corner.

"He get's to spend his entire summer with you. That, as far as he is concerned, balances out the war thing. He says that it'll give him more time to work at getting a ring on your finger." Alice laughed when she saw my expression.

"Don't remind me about that. I don't want to think about it. I think Edward's plan frightens me more than us having to go participate in this war," I responded to Alice.

"I wish you luck then, Edwards waiting to ambush you," she gestured to where he was standing by his house, "I'll make sure you're bags get put where they belong." Alice winked at me as she got out of the car.

I got out of the car directly after her and I immediately attempted to spread my wings and escape. But Edward got to me first. He wrapped his arms around me and directly afterward gave me a mind blowing kiss. When he pulled away I was still dazed, unable to think. "Will you marry me?" Edward asked. And, not in a thinking state of mind I nodded. Edward stood up, pulling a ring out of his pocket and placing it on my finger. I looked down at my hand and back up at Edward, and down at my hand, and at Edward.

"You cheated," I said, "This doesn't count." I started to pull the ring off my finger.

"You still said yes," he pointed out.

"I didn't say anything, I just ... nodded my head," I sighed, "Fine. You win." I frowned. I had given in this early? This easily? Dang it. I had lost all will power when it came to Edward and his abilities to dazzle me. I was going to have to reverse things at some point, just to give him a taste of his own medicine.

"I didn't think it would be so easy," Edward laughed, "But I guess I underestimated myself."

"Shut-up," I said simply, pulling away from him. Disturbed by the weight of the ring that rested on my finger. Just one more thing to add onto the "I'm totally freakin' out" list.

I walked into the house, Edward, who was smiling like and idiot, following me. I went into the kitchen and mad myself the most unhealthy, yet incredibly tasty thing that I could think of. A BLT. Those, along with chocolate and ice cream, where the perfect thing for combating my freak out. I love unhealthy comfort food . . . Blake walked into the kitchen when I had finished making my meal and had just began eating. Edward was playing with my hair with a stupid grin on his face.

"Bella! Mmm... that smells good. Did you make a second one for me?" Blake asked.

"No, the other one is for me. I'm in the need of some heavy duty comfort food right now, for multiple reasons. Make your own if you want one," I said to him.

"Oh, I see," Blake spotted the ring on my finger, "You fell into Edwards trap. I guess my plan ended up working out for him." While Blake was laughing, my eyes narrowed.

"YOU were behind this?" I asked, my voice filled with intensity. Edward was still mindlessly playing with my hair.

"Ummm.... no?" Blake said, looking at my crazed look.

"I am sooooo going to kill you Blake Swan!" I stood up and promptly ran after him. Blake was running for his life.

"Wait! Calm down Bella. Ahhhhh!," he said as I got closer to him before he managed to run father away from me, "It wasn't my fault! I told Edward not to try it!" I pounced on him, getting him on the ground. I had him at my mercy.

"Why would you give Edward help?" I asked him, grinding my teeth. I heard Emmett laughing in the back ground. Blake looked pretty freaked out.

"Because I thought that it would make it easier for him to accept what was going on?" He phrased his response as a question.

"You know you're lucky that you're not dead right now. Don't ever do that again or I swear that I'll do something that I regret," I told him.

He gulped, "Okay."

I let Blake up and stormed off. I could hear Emmett laughing his head off at our exchange. I went into my, and Edwards, room, shutting the door and locking it. Unfortunately, Edward was already in the room. I turned around to leave when I realized this but he forced me to come and sit on his bed with him. I refused to talk to him, crossing my arms over my chest and putting on an angry face. It is really, really hard to keep an angry face on when the person you love the most it placing kisses along your jaw . . .

"I'm sorry, Bella," Edward said between the kisses he was placing. I didn't respond. "Don't blame Blake for this, I was the one who decided to follow through with it. But I'm not taking it back," he said, hovering over my lips.

"You don't fight fair," I said.

Edward only grinned at me, kissing my lips and then, unexpectedly biting into my lip. I gasped and almost moaned as he did so. He had stopped the bite almost immediately after he had done it, placing kisses on my face once again. The after affects of the bite still causing my body to shudder against my will. "Do you forgive me?" Edward asked.

"Maybe," I answered, a little breathy.

"Do you forgive me now?" He asked as bit my skin then placing a kiss on the place he bit, over and over and over again.

"Yes. Yes, I forgive you," I managed to squeak out.

He kissed me on the mouth one last time, "I'm glad."

"I will get you back on day, Edward Cullen. And then you will be helpless against me," I told him as I sat up.

"I'm looking forward to it," Edward said as he smiled at me.

I just rolled my eyes, then suddenly I was somewhere else. Somewhere I had never been before. The somewhere I was going to get answers.

* * *

**Thank-you for reading. I know this was a kind of cheesy chapter, but, I promise it will get better and I should be able to put up the next chapter in approximately a week, but, if I get say.... ten reviews, it just might (will) show up on the day that I get all ten ... I hope you liked it!**


	2. I'm supposed to do WHAT?

**Hey people! Guess what? This is chapter two! And now the last line of last chapter will make a whole lot more sense. I hope you enjoy this chapter, otherwise I will be forced to set Bella on you. **

**Disclaimer: My name is not Bob. Wait, that's not right ... I don't own Twilight. (Did I get it right that time?)**

* * *

It took me a couple seconds to make sense of what was going on. I remembered being next to Edward, about to go to sleep, but then all of a sudden I was here ... where ever here was, that is.

I inhaled deeply, taking in the fresh scent in the air. I looked around, noticing that I was on some sort of mountain. I could see for miles upon miles, the tops of tree's moving with the curve of the land as far as I could see. A waterfall cascaded down the side of a cliff far to the left of where I was standing. The sky was a pure blue, no clouds, just blue. The ground beneath me was covered in healthy, soft, grass. The rest of the mountain was a tan color. Behind me was a cave housing something. The something I believed I had to speak with.

I turned around, feeling that someone - or something - was standing behind me. When I turned around my jaw just about dropped to the floor, rebounding up to close my jaw and reaping the actions at least four times before I was able to get a grip on myself. I had seen much stranger things. Well, not really. But still, I wasn't freaking out as much as a normal person would have been. But who said I was normal?

The creature standing in front of me was majestic, regal in a way. It sported golden feathers, that covered its body. I didn't have much time to study the creature, though, since it sat down in front of me. It looked into my eyes, or rather into my _sole. _I felt naked in front of this creature.

"Isabella Swan, Queen of all the creatures that hide from the eye of man, I have been expecting you for many years now," the creature before me said. His voice was gentle and knowing, with power just oozing from the words.

"Ummm...," I squeaked out, I was a little bit nervous, I'm sure anyone would be if put in my situation - especially when they'd just been called a Queen.

"Do not be afraid of me, my child, the line of the Golden Griffin has always been loyal to your line," he said to me.

"What's going on?" I asked, finally managing to say something.

"I am going to help you, my Queen, on your mission to save both your kind, and man. The expectations are great, yet few see what the cost of it all is to the one that bears the weight of those expectations. I am here to ease the burden, to show you what things you must do if you wish to be successful. Though, there are things that I can not tell you how to do, as it is with all things."

"Okay... I have a question for you," my mind was whirling, trying to figure out what was going on, "Why did you call me "Queen"?"

"For the obvious reason of course, you are a Queen. Your line has been long dormant until now. When a time of great turmoil occurs between the "Pixie Queen's" people and the human race, the new Queen emerges. You will most commonly be referred to as the Pixie Queen by those that remember, like myself. You would not have become Queen if you weren't fit to be a Queen," he explained.

I took a deep breath, "Alright. Now, what are you supposed to tell me?" I couldn't keep myself from pacing, at least a little bit. I was nervous and jittery. I was speaking to a Griffin and had just been informed that I was a Queen. Who knew the first day of summer could be so life altering?

"I am going to give to you the information that you have been charged with. Your adviser, Blake Swan, told you this, am I correct?"

"Yes you are. You're going to tell me something crucial to the war, right?"

"You are correct in thinking that, Your Majesty. You must gather the leaders of the six major species and speak to them of the coming war. You must relate to them that you are the Pixie Queen, and that they are bound to follow your orders. The only hurdle you might face is them denying that you are the Pixie Queen. Therefore, I will give you a way to prove to the that you are, in fact, their Queen - despite what they might wish. Once you prove to them that you are who you say you are, they should be willing to join you in this fight that you face."

"Alright. That makes sense. So, what exactly is this plan that you have for me to prove I'm me?" I felt weird saying that sentence. Having to prove to other people that I am myself? Weird.

"Take this," he pulled out a metal ring and placed it in my open hand. It was decorated by an assortment of creatures, six of them in fact. But on the top there were two joining hands. One was a Pixie and the other was a ... Vampire? A Deamon was standing at the side of the Pixie. I looked up at the Griffin, my eyes asking for an answer. "This shows the way of the world. At the top, there is you and your consort, joined together. Your adviser is at your side. His consort has yet to be found, so he is joined with no one."

"So you're saying that that Pixie is me? And the Vampire is Edward?"

"Exactly. Only the true Queen can wear this ring. As long as you wear it on your finger, there will be no doubt of who you are. Remember, no other can wear that ring," the Griffin said.

"Okay. So what are these six major races you were telling me about?"

"The six major races are as follows: Vampire, Werewolf, Centaur, Goblins, Arapt, and Tyst."

"I know most of those, but what the heck are the Arapt? And the Tyst?" I asked. I felt remarkably calm considering my situation ...

"You will know once you cross paths with them," he said wryly, "Now, you must find and speak to their major leaders. All of them will be near to you this summer. They unconsciously know that you will be calling on them. Be careful when speaking to these leaders since some of them may not believe what you say, despite the ring. Am I correct in thinking that you've met Dodge?"

"Yeah, why?"

"He is the leader of the Goblins. You have one down. The leader of the Werewolves is close to you, the leader of the Vampires is going to be visiting your family in the next week, the others you will have to find. I shall give you their names. The leader of the Tyst is named Sprit. The leader of the Arapt is named Krama. The leader of the Centaurs is named Fara. Ask for them and you will find them. Now, I believe that you're consort is rather worried, along with the rest of the family and your adviser. It would be wise if you did not tell them everything that I have told you. At least not the part about the Queen deal. You'd really scare them then, and it won't be good if any of your close relations is over protective," the Griffin said to me.

"Uh, yeah, you're right in thinking that. Edward is a bit over the top," I smiled at him.

"I wish you luck, my Queen. When all is settled, we will speak again. You will have an important decision to make when this all comes to a close," he said. Then, in the blink of an eye, I was back to my and Edwards bedroom. My eyes were closed, but I could still feel the people around me. Edward was talking to Blake, worrying about me, but Blake was just assuring him that I'd be fine, that this was one of the things that ended up happening to my kind. I rolled my eyes. I was the only one of my kind. I was the one and only Pixie Queen.

I enjoyed the peace and quiet of the black behind my eye lids. It was nice just to relax, but I had to open my eyes sometime. So, I let my eye lids flutter open. I rubbed the gunk out of my eyes and sat up. Edward was next to me in the blink of an eye. I yawned and stretched. I felt like I had just run a marathon I was so exhausted.

"Bella," Edward said while fussing over me, "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Edward, calm down," I said, taking his head between my hands, "I'm fine." I said the last two words slowly, letting them sink in. Edward just crushed me to him, holding me closely.

"I thought I was going to lose you." I snorted.

"It'll take a lot more than that to get me six feet under. Now, I need to talk to my advi ... er, Blake. I know what we're supposed to be doing now," I said, standing up. I swayed a little on my feet, but Edward grabbed my arm, making sure that I didn't pull a classic Bella and trip over air.

"I don't think so. You are going to rest. Whatever it is that happened, it really drained you. You're sleeping now," Edward said to me.

"Oh, I'm fine. I need to talk to Blake now before I do any resting. Mostly because I want to make sure he knows what's going on so that if I'm asleep for a ridiculous amount of time, which happens, he knows what to do. Okay? And if I fill in Blake that means I'll have to fill you in, too," I said, fighting off Edwards attempts to get me into bed.

"I'm only agreeing to this because I want you healthy," he said, getting Blake into the room in record time. When Blake was in the room I relayed all the information the Griffin had given me. I didn't tell him who I got it from or why I needed to be the one to speak to the leaders - in private. Even without Edward. Edward really didn't like that.

I just had the feeling that I needed to do the negotiations by myself, especially since I couldn't have Edward, or Blake, knowing that I was the Pixie Queen. I wished that I could. But I knew there would be a right time to tell them, but now was not that time, and it didn't look like it would be for at least a little while. Maybe after I'd gathered everyone I would reveal it in mass to my family.

When I finished Blake took a deep breath, nodded, and walked out of the room. He understood what needed to be done in this situation. I was immensely grateful that he didn't ask any more questions. I guess he knew what he was supposed to do by instinct, kind of like it was for me. I then complied to Edwards wishes, drifting off into the world of dreams in his arms. When my eyes opened the next day, I would be getting down to business. I had a lot to do before the end of the summer.

* * *

* * *

_The Book of Creatures:_

_Arapt: _

_Arapt, in the most simple words, are immortal horses with the gift of speech. But, there is much more to them than there might seem. They are generally kind creatures, gentle, peaceful, and have a specific aversion to war. The only thing the hate more than war is the absence of good food: for them food is very different that one might expect._

* * *

**Okay, so here's the thing, I want you to review, right? So, I thought that I would give a little incentive (beyond it being nice and making me feel warm and fuzzy inside, of course) by telling you this: If you review you get a sneak peek at the next chapter. I would love it if you would give me some ideas as to where exactly Bella should run into these creatures (besides the Werewolves and Vampires, those are kind of obvious ones). I appreciate all that you do for me just by reading this. **

**- TrapedInsideADream  
**


	3. Wars are exhausting!

**I just want so say, I love reviews, and when I get reviews I'm so happy that I just have to give back so I, of course, send a sneak peek of the next chapter the the review-er.**** OKAY! So, I am posting this chapter earlier than I expected because I will bet too busy this week to really do anything outside of the moutanious amounts of homework that has been set upon me. But, I will have the time to send the sneak peek out, if you review, that is. **

**Disclaimer: Fish heads, fish heads, rolly polly fish heads, fish head fish heads eat them up yum. Translation: I don't own Twilight, dang it.  
**

* * *

"Bella," I heard a voice say into my ear. I rolled over. I didn't want to wake up, I was still tired. "Bella," I heard it again, the voice purring in my ear.

"Go away, I'm sleeping," I muttered, sticking my head under a pillow to block out any sound.

"Bella, you have to get up now," the voice said again. I recognized that voice ... "Please, Bella."

I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. "What?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. Edward - whose voice I had been hearing - laughed at me and my annoyed state. And my bed-head, probably. "Stop laughing!"

"Bella!" I heard a voice call from outside my, and Edwards, bedroom door. It was Alice. Oh, god, it was Alice. This could only mean trouble.

"Um, I'm not here?" I said back to her. Edward laughed quietly. I shot him a death glare.

"I'm coming in!" she trilled before skipping into the room and plopping herself onto the bed. "Edward, its girl time now, so, you get to leave!" Edward looked at me apologetically and walked out of the room.

"So, whats so important that you have to wake me up at an un-godly hour?" I asked Alice.

"What you're wearing, of course! Today you're going to start searching!"

"What?"

"You know, you have to find all those creatures and talk to them and get them to side with you, so, you're going to have to look good. We need you looking nice if you're going to make a good impression, so, come on! What are we waiting for?" Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me out of my warm bed. I tried to stop her, but she was just so darn strong. When we got into her room she shoved me into the shower and began to figure out what my torture for the day was going to be. I, just to spite Alice, took and extra long time showering since I knew it would just drive Alice to the ends of the earth in anger. She started to bang on the door to the bathroom after about five minutes. I stayed in for fifteen minutes longer.

When I finally came out of the steaming shower Alice attacked me. She forced me to put the cloths she had picked out for me on. She had given me some basic jeans with a nice satin button- up shirt with a thin black belt that went around my mid-section, that, along with a black shrug. Alice also forced some high heels on me. Nice heels that I could appreciate, but I was almost one-hundred percent sure that I would end up seriously injuring myself somehow while I was wearing them. Alice, though, assured me that I would do no such thing.

"Why are you making me do this again?" I asked her for the thousandth time as she was applying my make-up. I didn't think it was necessary, I didn't like make-up at all, anyway. No big surprise there.

"Because you'll make a better impression when you look nice," Alice responded for the thousandth time.

"I will have my revenge someday," I said in a very dramatic voice - though I was serious. I would have my revenge.

"You wouldn't be able to do anything, and you know that," Alice said to me as she was making the finishing touches.

"And why do you think this?"

"Because you love me too much. And because I'd be able to tell what it was that you were going to do," she said, shrugging. "Now, I want you to see my master-piece!" Alice spun the chair I was sitting in around so I was facing the mirror. Looking back at me was an incredibly beautiful girl. I couldn't quite believe it was me. I shook my head, letting it sink in that the person staring back at me WAS me. I could see the faint blue tinge to my skin which was heightened by the white and black that I was wearing, along with the make-up that Alice had applied. She had curled my hair so it hung in genital curls, framing my face. I turned to Alice, my jaw hanging open.

"You work miracles," I said simply. Earning a laugh from her.

"Come on, someone is going to be showing up soon. And you need to be there when they do," she said, dragging me out of her room, causing me to stumble along behind her, desperately trying to keep my balance. I heard the door bell ring as we reached the top of the stairs. Blake answered the door and I immediately recognized who was standing in front of us, even though I had never seen him in my life. His name was Aro. I didn't remember the Griffin telling me his name, but I still knew. It was like I always had the knowledge, but it decided to surface right now.

"I was passing through, and I thought that I should pay a visit," he said, walking into the house, and going to great Carlisle. Behind him came a group of hooded figures. His guard, I assumed. Just like I had a guard, except mine was completely unofficial, and I had never even asked that they would be that way.

"Carlisle, I'm surprised to see two humans living with you, quite interesting," Aro said, looking at Blake and then at me. I raised my eyebrow at him. I was surprised that he couldn't tell the difference, but then again, I don't think he really knew what the blood of a Deamon or Pixie smelled like.

"They are good friends of ours," he said, as if that explained everything. I walked down the stairs, managing to stay upright. Edward moved towards me, wrapping his arms protectively around my waist and kissing me possessively on the neck. I nudged him, trying to get him to stop.

"What's this?" Aro said, intrigued by Edwards behavior. "A vampire and a human, how interesting ... "

"Well, that isn't exactly right, Aro," I spoke up for the first time. He looked at me in surprise, he hadn't mentioned his name, and neither had Carlisle.

"Is that so? Then enlighten me," he said, looking at me critically.

"Well, I'm not human. I am a Pixie. Have you even know a Pixie? I'm the first since a couple thousand years ago," I said to him.

"I'm not sure I'm familiar with a Pixie," he said, walking up to me.

"Your power won't work, Aro. Now, I need to speak with you, in private. Out of hearing range of all the other vampires here," I said, gesturing to everyone around me.

"I can't do that," he said.

"Then bring one other with you - someone you know can keep their mouth shut about anything, even if it is a rather interesting thing. I do know that it can be difficult to keep a secret that is not meant to be shared, especially if it is a very interesting one," I smiled at him.

"Alright then, Jane," he said, gesturing for one of the hooded figures to follow him. "Now where are we going?" he asked.

"Nowhere, the others are going to leave. Edward will know when we're done talking," I said, nodding for Edward to show the others out. I waited for a few seconds until I knew that they had all left, and were out of hearing range.

"Now, what is it that you need to tell me," he asked.

"Well, um, I haven't told this to anyone else yet, so, forgive me if I'm a little in-articulate," I said. I cleared my throat. "I am the Pixie Queen. A crisis has arrived and therefore I am here to lead an army whose cause I support. There are some creatures, mainly vampires, at least that started it, that would wish to reveal themselves and all others to the humans, make them their slaves. It would upset the balance that has been so carefully maintained for years. I, my adviser, consort, the entirety of the Cullen family, along with Doge's troop of goblins will be fighting against those that wish to reveal themselves. Where do you stand on this?"

"I do not know," he said simply.

"I still need an answer," I pointed out to him, being very, very serious.

"We will chose to abstain from the conflict, but I sincerely wish you to succeed," he said with a flourish.

"Then, if you are dragged into this battle, you will support me? I do hope that this whole thing can be avoided, but, it is important for me to know where you stand on this."

"If need be, we will support you," he nodded, confirming my suspicions.

"Thank-you," I said sincerely, "for listening to me." I called to Edward and before I knew it, he, the rest of my family, and the rest of Aro's exclusive guard came back. It was weird. Something new that I had discovered. I could call to Edward. It was similar to what Jasper could do ... but not. I could summon him, ask him to come to me, without words, and probably without even thinking about it. I was learning new things every single day.

When they came back there was a small bit of talking between Aro and Carlisle before Aro and his minions left the house. The rest of the day progressed as normal - except for the fact that I was dodging questions left and right. I didn't want to answer any question at the time. Sooner than it felt possible it was time to head to bed. I was exhausted by the stress of the situation that I had faced and my attempts to dodge all the questions that were being thrown at me left and right.

"How did it go?" Edward asked me once we had gotten into his bed.

"Fine. He was a really good listener, actually. And he didn't doubt that what I was saying was true," I said, laying my head on his shoulder.

"Is that so?" he asked.

"Yes, that is so," I said to him.

"You look tired," Edward said to me, tracing the dark circles that were underneath my eyes. Who knew talking to Aro was going to be so draining?

"I'm not. I'm exhausted," I smiled at him.

"Well, then I assume you should be going to sleep now," he said, kissing me on the forehead.

"I'm not sure if I will be able to," I said to him.

"Why?"

"Because you're here, and I haven't had much time to actually TALK to you. And I'm not going to have much time at all. I'll be too busy with finding the major species leaders," I frowned, "Why does this have to be so much work? Ug! Who knew wars were so exhausting!" I fell back onto the pillow that had been awaiting my head.

"Yes, who knew. You know, Jasper could be really helpful. He did fight in a war, you know," Edward said, playing with my hair.

"He did?" I asked with a yawn.

"He did. I'm sure he could help you with strategy," Edward said as my eyes closed.

"Hmm... I'll have to talk to him about that." I rolled over so I was closer to Edward.

"I guess you will," Edward whispered with drawing patterns on my shoulders. I was about to say something, but, I fell asleep before I could get it out.

* * *

_The Book of Creatures:_

_Arapt: _

Arapt feast on the happiness and good vibes in the air, thus their good nature, but when a stirring of evil or turmoil comes about the Arapt begin to "starve" showing that great harm is coming to the world. They grow more hungry by the day, until, at last, they fade out. The only way to prevent this is for them to ride on the bad air and to fight off what is making their food supply diminish.

* * *

**Okay, remember, Review = me happy = sneak peek = you happy. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I would also appreciate those ideas for where to find the leaders of the creatures ..... that would be nice. Have a nice week!**

**- TrapedInsideADream  
**


	4. Techno Phone Tone

**Okay, so, here's the deal ... In my evil planning for the future, I have an opportunity to incorporate more adult themes, if you catch my drift. So, I'm opening a pole to see what you all think. Or, you can review and just say you think its a good idea. So, if you want to say that write "The Lorax" and I'll know what you mean. Alright, so if I get a review from you, you get a sneak peek. If I get ten reviews I'll post the next chapter on that day. Enjoy this chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I do have a Beanie Baby collection ...  
**

* * *

I scrunched up my face when I felt sun on my eyes. I didn't want it to be morning. I had been having the most wonderful dream ... I was with Edward in some place that I didn't recognize. It was just the two of us and it was beautiful there. We just sat there next to each other and rather soon after that we were locking lips with each other. Just when things were getting farther I woke up. It was depressing how much power Edward had over me.

I mumbled curses directed at the sun as I rolled over and stuck a pillow over my head. I was almost asleep again when I felt a soft kiss on the back of my neck. "Go away. I'm sleeping," I said to the offensive person that was keeping me from the juicy part of the dream I was trying to reach again.

"I have breakfast for you," an irresistible voice crooned into my ear.

"What is it?" I asked, my head still under the pillow.

"Homemade waffles with whipped cream and strawberries," the voice said and I was quickly sitting up. The sun momentarily blinded me but I was soon all good to go, eager to eat my breakfast.

"Fork it over," I said to Edward, who was holding my food while laughing at me. I must have bed head.

"You're always so beautiful in the morning," Edward said, placing a gentle kiss on my temple before setting the tray with my yummy breakfast down in front of me. I think I ate it all in under a minute. Edward had just sat there, playing with my hair, as I practically inhaled my food.

"I'm done now," I said, picking the tray up off of my lap. I had things to do.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked me. I noticed that the tray was gone already.

"To brush my teeth. I have rather nasty morning breath, and therefore I must brush my teeth, take a shower, get cloths on, and go down stairs to tell you and your family a couple important things about what's going to be happening with the whole war thing. Okay? So don't try and distract me. You are officially banned from touching my for the rest of the day - under penalty of death," I said to Edward.

Edward smiled his perfect crooked smile at me and planted a kiss on my lips, "Alright." And he left the room. My jaw was just sitting on the floor for a couple minutes there. It was going to be a long, stressful, annoying day.

I showered in record time. I threw on the first pair of jeans I saw and the first t-shirt I found. I sped down the stairs, tripping on the top one, luckily, my reflexes were fast enough that my wings popped out and I landed gently on the ground, completely unharmed. "I need to talk to everyone," I announced. Then, as an after thought I added, "except Edward." Edward walked up to me.

"Why can't I stay?" he asked, unleashing the full power of his dazzling eyes on me. I looked up at him.

"Because I'll tell you later, I don't want you throwing a fit before I finish explaining things. To be honest, you can be somewhat caveman-ish. I'm just trying to avoid an unpleasant situation." I shrugged.

Edward gave me a look and left. I waited for a moment, making sure that Edward had actually gotten out of hearing range. Once I was sure of it I turned to the remaining Cullens surrounding me. "Alright, now to get to the important stuff," I started. I saw Alice bouncing up and down like a little jackhammer and I was slightly concerned for my life, she must know something, and I didn't like the way she was looking at me.

"I'm sure you've figured it out by now, but I think I should formally tell you. I need to talk to all the leaders of the major species in the area, the only one I spoke to that was father away was Aro because he could pose a potential threat if he decides to fight against us, all the others are supposed to be fairly local. I'll need your help finding them, because I have absolutely no clue where I'm supposed to find these people," I said in one breath, almost as fast as Alice might say it.

"Ooo! Ooo!" I saw Emmett jumping up and down waving his arm trying to get my attention.

"What is it, Emmett?" I asked him.

"What are we finding?" he asked, he was as excited as a five year old on Christmas.

"Well, Werewolves, Tyst, Arapt, and Centaur. We know the rest. We have Dodge, and the Volturi. And, of course, ourselves. So, all we have to do is figure out where these other creatures are so we can figure out where they stand and prepare for the war that's coming. It's possible that they'll be hostile. In fact, I'm positive at least some of them will be hostile towards us, but I don't think their leaders will be. I hope. So, any ideas of what to do?" I asked them.

"Road trip!" Alice trilled.

"Road trip? Why? How's that going to help us?" I asked her, utterly baffled by her outburst.

"I know, generally, where they are, silly. We'll go on a road trip to find them!" Emmett hollered in agreement. And then I felt some strong arms wrap around my waist and I was suddenly in Edwards room.

I felt myself get thrown onto the bed, Edward placed an arm on either side of me. "You will do no such thing," he growled at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked Edward, rather confused.

"You won't be going to look for those creatures," he said, looking down at me. I couldn't help the knot that tied itself in my stomach.

"And why would you say this," I asked, trying to push Edward off of me. He was still stronger than me.

"You said it yourself, some of them will be hostile, I'm not risking it," he stated simply.

"If I don't, we're in trouble. They're only going to listen to me, anyone else and its even more likely that they'll be attacked. None of them can fly. You forget, I'm a big girl now. There's no need to worry, I can handle myself," I told him, putting one of my hands on his cheek as I looked him in the eye. I could tell he was rather upset about the whole situation.

"I still don't like it," he said after a long pause. We were both frozen in our position. Edwards eyes lowered to my lips, mine did the same. And then his lips were on mine. I kissed me lightly, thinking that he would just give me one quick kiss, but it soon deepened. I felt my hands tangle themselves in his hair as he pulled me closer to him.

One of Edwards hands began to slide down the side of my body, moving downward. I breathed in sharply, as Edward chuckled at my reaction. He stopped at my hip bone and moved his thumb back and forth, caressing the skin underneath. His mouth moved off of mine and I almost let out a moan of displeasure, but, I didn't. Thank-goodness.

His lips were now on my neck, gently placing kisses there, the had that wasn't on my hip was tracing my collar bone. I let out a sigh because of his touch, he was making that knot in my stomach intensify. His mouth made his way across my collar bone, then he pressed his lips to mine once again, and he pulled away. I attempted to pull him down again, I liked where things were going.

"Bella," he warned, his breath labored. I didn't know vampires could get short of breath. I guess I should be proud of the effect I had over him.

"What?" I asked, my hands still twined in his gorgeous hair. Thinking about hair I realized I would have sex hair now.

"We can't keep going," he said simply.

"Why," I asked him innocently.

"I'm about this close," he held up a hand, showing me the very small amount of space to add to his words, "To doing more than we should."

"I don't mind," I said, looking him in the eye. Edward groaned.

"Since when did you get so … sexual?" he asked me.

"Since summer started," I told him.

"I'm doomed," he said, moving away from his position over me.

"Hey, Edward," I said to him, "I think I just paid you back." I smiled widely at him.

He rolled his eyes at me and I laughed. And then I thought about my having sex hair again and I started to laugh, especially when I sat up a little to look in the mirror Alice had put in the room. I laughed even harder.

"What?" Edward asked as I fell back onto the bed, laughing so hard that it hurt.

"I have sex hair," I said between laughing fits. Edward smiled and chuckled.

"I kind of like that look on you," he said to me.

"You have sex hair, too," I moved over to fix his hair, "There. Sex hair gone." Edward did the same for me. We sat there for lord knows how long just grinning like idiots at each other.

Our trance was broken when I heard a very annoying techno tune coming from the bag on the floor that held the lingerie that Alice insisted I had in case things got heated between Edward and I. Going to pick out that underwear had been a completely mortifying experience. I never, ever wanted to walk into Victoria's Secret with Alice again. It was too risky.

"Your phones ringing," he said to me.

"Stupid phone," I mumbled to myself as I walked over to pull it out of my bag, being very, very careful that nothing came out and was visible. I did not want Edward to find out what was in there. Charlie had bought me the phone because he wanted to be able to talk to me sometimes whilst I was gone. He was going to forget the number, so I didn't really pay attention to what numbers had been put into the phone. The name on my phone was "Jacob". I picked up my phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Bells!" I heard Jacobs voice say through the phone.

"Hey, Jake. What's up?" I asked him. Edward had walked over and started to massage my shoulders, distracting back massages were the best.

"I was wondering if you back in town for now," he said.

"Yeah, we're leaving again in a couple of days, but don't tell Charlie. This my chance to be parent free for a bit of time," I said to him.

He laughed, "Alright. Do you want to come down to the rez tomorrow? I'd like to see you at least once during this summer."

"I think I can do that, what time do you want me?" I asked him.

"As soon as you can get down here," he answered.

"Okay, I'll call you when I'm on my way," I said to him.

"Great! Bye, Bells," he said.

"Bye, Jake," I said an hung up the phone.

"So you're going to visit Jacob tomorrow?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. For some reason I know I need to. And its not just because he's my friend. There's something else going on there, and I'm pretty dang sure he's breaking the rules by asking me to come to see him tomorrow," I said to Edward. I could tell he didn't like the idea.

"Fine. But I still don't want you to go," he said, pulling me close once again and placing a soft kiss on my head, inhaling the smell of my shampoo. Whatever the reason was that I was visiting Jake tomorrow I knew that something significant would be happening.

* * *

_The Book of Creatures:_

_Arapt: _

Arapt are great warriors, some of the best in the land. The only kind known to fight more elegantly than them is the Pixie (there are still other creatures, like the vampire and tyst, that are better fighters). They usually use there somewhat innocent and pure look to throw off those that are in their way, threatening them and their relatives. It is known for them to form bonds with the other powerful creatures and defend them to the death. The most common creature they bond with is the Pixie.

* * *

**Okay, you know the drill (or maybe not ...) review and you get a sneak peek. Now go! Review! If I get ten reviews I'll post the next chapter early!  
**

**- TrapedInsideADream  
**


	5. Transformers, People in Disguise!

**Alright people, I really do need your opinion, should I have adult themes (like Bella and Edward getting it on) in the story. I need a "yay" or "nay" from you people. Honestly, if you're uncomfortable with reading something like that, I need to know. Anyway ... same thing as always, Review=Sneak Peek. Enjoy this chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I know how to do the moon walk.  
**

* * *

Morning came much to soon. So, I rolled out of bed, falling onto the floor; hard. I mumbled my "ow" into the carpet. I was half asleep when Edward walked back into the room. Who knew the floor could be so comfortable?

"Bella? What are you doing on the floor?" he asked me, a smile in his voice.

"I rolled out of bed," I simply stated.

He laughed at me while I stood up and proceeded to put clothing on. I had to shoo Edward away. I was going to be blushing for the next day and a half, knowing myself. Once fully clothed I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Looking around I found some pop-tarts. I began to consume them when Edward snuck up behind me. I just about spit out the entire pop-tart.

"Do you really have to go?" he whispered into my ear for the thousandth time.

"Yes. I have to go," I said to him.

"What if I chained you to our bed, would you stay here then?" he asked me.

"No," I said to him, "But I might stick around a bit longer ..."

"Alright then," Edward said picking me up caveman style and carrying me up the stairs and into our room. I still couldn't get over that. It was _our_ room. Edward and I were sharing a room. When ever I thought about it I felt my insides get warm and fuzzy.

"Edward! Put me down! I was kidding!" I hollered at him.

"No you weren't, and you know it, too," he said as he dropped me onto the bed, "Besides, you haven't showered yet."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked him, looking over at him from my position on the bed.

"It means that you smell a little bit," he said with a smile, "but of course, that doesn't bother me, you always look beautiful to me, and smell better than anything else around."

"Edward," I said.

"What?" he responded.

"I'm going to take a shower. Can you move so I can get to the bathroom? My hair is rather greasy," I informed him.

"No. I am going to detain you here for as long as I possibly can," he said, moving closer to me.

"Really?" I responded, raising my eyebrow, "Because I was going to ask you to join me for a second, but then I remembered you wouldn't do anything like that until after we're married, if I'm correct in thinking.

I watched Edward's eyes go wide. He looked at me like he had never seen me before. I took advantage of his shocked state, "I'll be in the shower." I pecked him on the lips slipped off the bed and into the bathroom before he could even react. I guess I had more of an influence over him than I thought. I could definitely use this to my advantage.

I was actually very glad that Edward had reminded me to take a shower. Honestly speaking, I didn't want to go and talk to another great leader smelling like a tennis shoe. What kind of impression did that give off. Plus, it was earlier than I had anticipated, there was a very good chance that Jacob wasn't up yet. In fact, there was a one-hundred percent chance that he was still asleep. That guy could sleep through just about anything that might make a annoyance of its self.

I reveled in the hot water that poured over my body as I washed my hair with my favorite strawberry scented shampoo. I knew how much Edward liked the smell of it, and I liked the smell of it, too, so there was no way I'd be shifting to a different sort of shampoo ever. Why am I think about shampoo? Man, I'm strange …

My peaceful thoughts about shampoo were interrupted by someone knocking on the bathroom door. "Bella," Edward said through the door – apparently he was the one knocking - ," I've changed my mind. I'd be happy to join you."

"Sorry, lover boy, you passed up your opportunity, and I don't think you'll be getting another offer anytime soon. Now go do something else, I'm enjoying the peace and quiet in here … " I trailed off. I heard Edward groan on the other side of the door.  
"Are you trying to kill me?" he asked me.

"If I'm trying to kill you, why would I admit it? That would just be stupid," I answered him, "Now go away, and let me finish my shower, I still haven't used the body wash." That should give him a mental image that would drive him up and over the wall. I heard him groan again.

"You are an evil creature," he said to me.

"What? Me? Evil?" I said back to him.

"I promise, I'm going to get you back for this," he said. I could just picture him standing outside the bathroom door, shaking his fist at me.

I snorted, "Seriously, go away."

I listened to his footsteps as he trudged away from the bathroom door.

Ah, peace and quiet. I started humming a song to myself as I drifted off into my thoughts as I removed any stench or dirt from my body. How was I going to approach the subject of my being a non-human? I doubt that Jacob would believe me, and I don't know if he'd changed yet or not. He probably had. But then again, maybe he hadn't and I had gotten the feeling he was breaking the rules because he didn't know they were there yet.

I was sure that I would run into a least a few problems when I got there, I didn't know if the Werewolves would trust me, or even if they knew who I was. Maybe they hadn't heard of the Pixie Queen in those words, at least. I would probably have to talk to Billy. It would only make sense that the elders knew what was going on.

I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, all these thoughts spinning around in my head, plaguing and taunting me as I tried to figure out how I was going to deal with this. I mean, it was Jacob after all. I didn't want to lose him as a friend, but I needed him as a general in the army. I bet he would get a kick out of that.

Once I was all dried off and in clothing I headed downstairs and to the front I needed to head over to Jacobs, I had taken a long enough shower that he was probably up and working on his Rabbit right now, knowing him.

Just as I was opening the door Edward spun me around to face him, "I thought that you weren't going."

"How did you get that idea?" I asked him, "I never said anything about that. Now, can I go?"

"Not quite yet." He bent his down slightly and kissed me on the lips, hard. When he finally released me I was feeling a little dizzy and short of breath. "Go have fun with your friend," he pecked me on the lips, "but hurry back."

I walked away on shaking legs. I slipped into a car – I couldn't remember which one it was – and drove off, making my way towards La Push and something important. I hadn't visited Jake in forever. So many things have been going on lately that I wasn't able to keep track of any of it. Which really, truly does suck.

As I drove I was contemplating whether or not I should have just flown over there and skipped the car. But then I remembered, Jake didn't know about me, which was most definitely a good thing. A very good thing. I didn't want him to be worried about me since I was perfectly fine. Just a little stressful.

I pulled into his driveway and got out of the car. I could hear music coming from his 'workshop'. I slipped in, moving behind him. Apparently I was much more quiet since the transformation I had undergone. I tapped him on the shoulder and he proceeded to jump about ten feet into the air.

"Bella!" he exclaimed when he turned around, "You just about scared me to death!"

"That was the point in sneaking up on you. I wanted to scare you to death. Duh," I responded as I was pulled into a bone crushing hug. If I had been human I probably would have been injured by the force of the hug, but since I'm not I was completely fine. Which is alright by me.

"I'm so glad you were able to come over. I was beginning to think that that Cullen guy you've been hanging around wasn't going to let you come," he said to me.

"Edward?" I laughed, "He would dare to defy me. I have him wrapped around my little finger." I was smiling like a maniac, it was good to see Jake again, but the thought of how he might have changed or might have not and that I was really here on official business bothered me a bit.

"That's good to hear," he said, "So you and Cullen are an item now?"

"Um. I guess so," I responded with a shrug. We were more than just an "item".

"Oh." Jake sounded a little sad, but I wasn't going to let that bother me, I was in much to good of a mood. "So, Bella, what do you want to do today?" Jake asked me.

"Well," I started, "Why don't we just hang around here for a little bit. I want to see what you're doing with the Rabbit. I honestly have no idea how you can be so good at something like this, if I tried to do anything even remotely along the lines of building a car, I bet I would spontaneously combust from the pressure and the number of mistakes I made." I was glad to see Jacob laugh at my little outburst there.

"Are you sure? It would be kind of boring just watching me work and all, we can always do something else if you want to," he said to me.

"Nah, its fine," I waved my hand dismissively, "besides, this ensures us one-on-one time without any worry of being interrupted." I smiled at him. It felt good not to worry about anything serious. I would get to that later. No need to put a damper on things right away.

"Well then," Jacob turned back to his work. "Whats new in your life?" Jacob asked me.

About a million things popped into my head when he asked that question. I could answer 'I got a boy friend', 'My boyfriend is a vampire', 'I'm technically married', 'I have wings', 'I'm going to lead an army', 'I have a cousin that's a Deamon', 'I'm the Pixie Queen', 'Goblins exist', 'I fought a vampire and got some nasty scars', 'I can fly', 'I have claws', 'I think your'e a Werewolf that I need to help in the giant battle that's about to happen'. But I didn't say any of those things. I just laughed to my self and said, "Nothing exciting has happened lately."

Jacob snorted, "I don't think so, you're not getting by that easily."

"So what do you want me to answer?"

"Something that has happened," he said.

"I've gotten stronger, and much better at fighting. I bet I could kick your butt if we were to wrestle," I said to him lightly, as if I was joking. But, guess what? I wasn't.

"Yeah right," Jacob looked up at me, "You're much to small to take me on. I could accidentally snap you in half!"

I snorted at him, "You couldn't You're no where near strong enough to even give me a bruise."

"I s that a challenge?" He asked, wiping the grease that had accumulated on his hands off.

"I believe it is. What, are you scared that I might beat you?" I taunted him.

"Oh, you're going to get it now," he said, standing up. I glanced at his hands.

"Woah there Jacob, wash off your hands before you do anything. Alice would kill me if I got these cloths dirty," I told him.

"Aw, come on, live a little," he teased before he pounced on me. I side stepped, and he missed. The look on his face was priceless.

"Is that all you've got?" I asked him, laughing.

He didn't say anything, but just charged at me. I grabbed his arm and slammed him on the ground, pinning him down. "See, I've gotten better," I stood up wiping my hands off like I had just finished a job. Then Jacob started to tickle me. I was laughing for ten minutes straight before he released me..

"I think we should head to the beach now, okay?" I said when I regained my breath.

"Whatever you say," Jacob said as we began walking out of his little work area. As soon as we had stepped out of it Jacob yelled, "Last one there is a rotten egg!" And took off. Laughing, I followed, passing him up rather quickly, might I add.

I beat Jacob to the beach, much to his disappointment. I wasn't even out of breath. Jake, on the other hand, was breathing a bit more heavily than he usually does. I was laughing as he came up to meet me. I ran faster now, which is awesome.

"For once you beat me," Jacob said, smiling at me.

"What can I say? I've gotten faster," I told him with a smile of my own. "So, time for me to ask you some questions, I know how much you love it when I do."

Jacob rolled his eyes at me with an experts precision. "Do I have to answer them?" he asked me.

"Yes. Yes you do. If you don't, I can promise you a slow and very painful death," I informed him.

"Fine then. Ask away!"

"How has life been?" I asked him.

"Good," there was a pause of silence, "But Sam and his gang are getting on my nerves."

"What?" I asked, my forehead wrinkling.

"Sam has a group of the so called 'elite' members of the tribe. It's always the same. They'll leave school for a couple of days and then come back, following Sam with an unhealthy devotion. It's like their puppies following around their mother," he turned to me, "And he's been looking at me like he knows something. Like he's waiting for me to do something, it's eerie."

"Sounds strange," I said, thinking to myself. Was this why I was here? Was Sam and his "gang" as Jacob had called it, the Werewolves I was looking for?

"But enough of that, I don't want to talk about depressing things right now, is that sad?"

"Really, I don't find that sad at all," he said, smiling at me. Just then we were most rudely interrupted by Sam, and his supposed "gang".

"Bella," Sam said to me, looking at me strangely, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting Jacob, what else would I be doing?" I eyed him carefully. I felt like we were having some sort of stare down. Which, I guess we were, we were staring at each other. I could feel myself involuntarily tense, ready to attack. I wouldn't do anything unless he made the move first.

"We both know that that's not the only reason," Sam said to me, the rest of his people looking at me expectantly. Okay, this was weird. He already knew why I was here? I didn't think he would have any clue as to why I was showing up now.

"What?" I asked. It worked in two ways 1) I was acting as if I had no idea what they were talking about and 2) I knew what it was that they were talking about but I just wasn't going to say anything on the matter because I didn't want to get in trouble or anything along those lines. It would suck if I did.

"Jacobs next you know," they said. And then it clicked in place. That's who the leader was. It was Jake. He was the leader of the Werewolves. Crap.

"Oh my freaking god. You're kidding me, right? Jake?" I asked him. My false cover came down. I glanced at Jacob, worried. Why did he have to brought into this confusing, stressful, and beyond dangerous world of constant conflict and now a gigantic war that was going to decide the face of the earth. The more I thought about it, the more I didn't want Jacob involved.

Sam nodded once. The rest of the pack looked confused. "Bella, what's going on?" Jake asked me. I sighed. This was really happening, and I was really going to have to deal with this, wasn't I?

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, at least not yet," I said, and then I turned back to Sam. "Where can we go to talk about this? Its important. And we'll need to bring Jacob with us, its going to happen today," I informed him. I guess being who I am I'm able to know random things that will help with situations, or maybe it was that Griffin channeling information to me... Bah, it's to much to think about right now.

"How do you know its going to happen today?" Sam asked me incredulously.

"I know because of what I am. You'd do well to remember as well," I said, looking at him sternly, "Now, lead the way." My regal-ness popped up. Sometimes, being like that would be the most effective way of getting to people and making them respect me, especially if they didn't understand anything quite yet.

"Will you be able to keep up if we run?" he asked me.

I rolled my eyes, "Are you kidding me? I could beat you there!" Poor Jacob looked as confused as heck. I would be too if I was in his situation. And I would be running away screaming my head off right about now. That , too.

"Whoa! Wait! What's going on? And what's going to happen to me soon?" he asked me, not Sam. I couldn't help but feel sad when he said this. Was there a way to stop it from happening? No.

"Um. You're going to change. A lot. And you don't want to be in plain sight when it happens. Do you feel hot?" I asked him, placing my hand on his forehead?  
"No. Why?" he asked me.

"Because you have a temperature of at least 102. Come on, we need to get out of here," I said, "Lead the way, Sam." And we were off. I ran next to Sam, keeping pace easily as Jacob stayed in stride with me. Once we were a few feet in the woods it happened. Jacob phased into the wolf that he was destined to be. It happened suddenly, so suddenly that I had to jump back in surprise.

Sam gave me a look that said I should leave. I nodded at him and walked away until I was out of sight. I would wait until the process was over. Besides I didn't really want to be there at that moment, I didn't want to see Jacob transforming into the Werewolf leader that he was destined to be. I wished he could just stay human. I sensed when it was all over and walked back to where the pack was standing. Jacob looked slightly overwhelmed, but in control. And in the Alpha position.

"Bella, you shouldn't be here," he said, "it's to dangerous." Oh, so now that he's phased once he's an expert on levels of danger.

"I've been in worse. Much worse," I told him dismissively. "Now, as you know, you all," I gestured to the gigantic men surrounding me, "are Werewolves. And, as you may or may not know," I swallowed, "I am a Pixie." I said the last four words very slowly and firmly, making a statement, making sure that my point cam e across like I wanted it to.

Jacob looked at me like I was crazy. "Bella," he started, "that's crazy. Pixie's don't exist." I laughed in his face at that. It took me a second to recover, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"And yet Werewolves do. Why would I lie? If you won't believe me, I'll just provit it to you,"II said to him, crossing my arms.

"Then prove it," was his response.

As soon as the words left his mouth I unfurled my wings, ripping two holes in the back of my shirt. Dang it. I really needed to figure out how to keep that from happening... "Is that proof enough for you?" I asked him.

All of them were staring at me like I was an alien. Jacob just looked overwhelmed. "So, you're a Pixie. But what do you want from us?"

" I want your help," I said as I shifted into my "Queen" mode. "As you might know, a war is coming. There are some that wish to expose themselves to the humans despite everything that has been taught They wish to make themselves known and make it so they can, basically, enslave the human race. I, my cousin, and the Cullens are fighting against them. I'm looking for others to aid me. I ask you, Jacob, as a friend and as a Queen for your help."

"Why do you even need to ask? Of course we'll help you!" Jacob said, the rest of the pack nodding in agreement. He was taking all of this rather well. To say I was impressed was an understatement.

"Great!" I threw my arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"You said 'as a Queen'," Jacob said, "does that mean you're an actual Queen?"

"Um. Yeah. Apparently so. This is all new to me. I learned all of this about a month or so ago. So, bear with me. Leading an army doesn't really come naturally to me," I shrugged, "but I was stuck with the job so I"m going to carry it out whether or not I want to be doing it. I wish there wasn't even a war in the first place, then things would be a heck of a lot less complicated," I said to him.

"I'll be there when you need me, you can count on me, Bells," he said with a smile. I smiled back at him. It was good to know that he was going to be helping. Jacob was a good person to have on your side.

"If you want to be up to date, I have a lot more things to tell you. You might want to sit down for this," I told him. He needed to know what was going on, he deserved all the nitty gritty details.

* * *

_The Book of Creatures:_

_Tyst_:

_The Tyst are quite intriguing creatures, some of the least known ones that roam the earth. Their way of life and reasons for acting as they do is, to this very day, still a mystery to all. The Tyst are shadows, in all simplicity, though they can do many things a typical shadow cannot. Another name for them is "silent spirits" coming from there silent movement and their ability to take the form of another creature._

* * *

**Remember, Review=Sneak Peek and 10 Reviews=I post the next chapter that day. So please, just click that button and say "nice, you did a good job" or something like that ... constructive criticism is always good. I hope you have a nice day. Oh, and Happy Holidays!  
**

**- TrapedInsideADream  
**


	6. SFC

**First things first, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! I hope this year is just as good or better than the last for you! Okay, so, as far as right now goes, those "adult themes" I have been talking about, will be put into the story. PM me or leave a review, that has the word "Pineapple" in it and I'll know that you are uncomfortable with reading something like that and I will be sure to work things out so ... yeah. Oh, and if you're happy about this, PM or leave a review that has the word "Typewriter" in it and I'll get the message ... So, review and you get a sneak peek. And you help me get over the mild case of writers block I'm facing! 10 reviews means I post the next chapter that day, whatever the case may be. Now, go forth and read!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I do have a bear named Cody.  
**

* * *

"How did it go?" Edward asked me as soon as I walked through the door. I really wasn't in the mood to explain much of anything. I had just spent a good two hours talking to Jake about everything and anything that applied to the whole mess that we had been stuck in the middle of.

"Huh?" I responded, still in a slight state of shock from my discovery. You would have thought that the few hours I had spent before I came back would have allowed my mind to wrap itself around the most recent drastic and ridiculous change in my life, but, I guess it was going to still be a little while.

"How did your visit with Jacob go?" he said, clarifying things for me as he walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Fine," was my ingenious response. Sometimes you really didn't want to talk about something, but then again ...

"And by that you mean …" Edward prompted.

"He's the Werewolf leader," I told him, my voice dry and void of all emotion. I didn't have any energy anymore. Who knew that talking could be so exhausting?

"Well, that's a bit unexpected," Edward responded, looking down at me, letting a grin spread across his face.

"You're telling me," I said with an exasperated sigh. I wrapped my arms around Edwards waist. Speaking into his chest, so that my voice was muffled, I said, "What if I'm not able to do this?"

"What do you mean? You'll do just fine," he said to me, placing a feather light kiss on my head which preceded to send goosebumps all over my body. Sometimes I wondered why I was so lucky as to have this fine specimen be mine. Sometimes life throws you curve balls, and when you catch them they can be some of the best things ever. I'm going to think of Edward as my personal curve ball. Because I caught him, I can catch anything, and it'll be fine.

"I'm not so sure, I mean, being a diplomat? I am honestly one of the worst people at confronting others. Plus, this is all really polictic-y. AND I'm a terrible speaker, I get too nervous," I whispered. I couldn't sit though the news, and I am expected to talk to all these different people and convince them to work with me to defeat a great evil and if I don't, the world just might be screwed over. Awesome.

"Don't worry, I'll be with you the entire way," he promised me. I couldn't help but start to feel all warm and fuzzy inside at his words. Sure, I already knew that he'd always be there for me, but every single time he said it, in any way, shape, or form, I felt like I was on cloud nine.

"BELLA!" Alice trilled, skipping over to me and Edward, successfully breaking the little bubble of peace and comfort that we had been able to build up.

"What, Alice?" I retorted, I couldn't help my tone from being a bit snippy.

"We need to get going! You're bags are all already packed and all we're waiting for is you to get in the car, so, come on!" Alice grabbed my hand and tugged me along behind her, tearing me from Edwards grip. Mouthing 'sorry' at him, I turned towards Alice.

"What exactly is happening?" I asked her as she continued to pull me to wherever it was that we were going.

"Well, I told you we would be going on a road trip, right? Well, we need to get going right now if we're going to make it there on time, plus, there is something that I thought you and Edward would really like to do on the way back, so, we need to get going now," she explained to me, all in one breath. Great. I was going to be trapped in a car with a hyperactive Alice. For hours. Shoot me now, please?

"Okay, then," I said whilst rolling my eyes.

Once I was seated in the back of a car, sitting next to Alice, we were off. It was all girls in one car and all boys in another. Apparently this was necessary for part of Alice's surprise. "Should we tell her now?" Alice asked Esme and Rose once we had been driving for an hour.

"Alice, it's your surprise, you can decide," Esme pointed out, turning so she could look at Alice.

"Okay, then! Now it is! Bella!" I jumped a bit at her enthusiasm, I had just been in a very pleasant day dream involving me, Edward, a white dress, and no Alice.

"What?" I asked warily. I didn't like the way she was looking at me.

"Guess what?"

"What?" I narrowed my eyes at her, trying to understand what exactly was going on in her little twisted mind.

"You're going to get married in …. three days!" Alice said giddily, clapping her hands and bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Huh?" Wow. Look at that, another curve ball ....

"That's my surprise, silly. While you're dealing with the Arapt, I'll get the wedding set up and keep Edward detained so he won't catch wind of whats going on. Oh, and Blake will be with you, okay? That way someone will be with you in case things don't go like they're supposed to," Alice informed me proudly.

"And how are you going to pull this off?" I asked in disbelief. How did she pick up on my daydream? I thought she couldn't read minds!

"Well, I have already gotten your dress ready and together. Oh, and I promise you'll look gorgeous in it," she said, looking at me in such a way as to say ' don't you even think about arguing', "And I've got everything ready to be set up. Esme, Rose, and I will be able to take care of the decorations by ourselves."

"Do I have a choice?" I asked her, and, despite all reason, hoping that I had the choice to say 'no', but, to my dislike, it was not to be so.

"Nope. It's happening after this meeting. This way, Edward might be a bit more relaxed," Alice said. I could have sworn I heard something about a 'sexually frustrated caveman' …

"So, how are we keeping Edward in the dark?" I asked her. Well, if it was going to happen anyway, I might as well have fun with it. Right?

"Ha! I told you she would be co-operative!" Alice exclaimed, sticking her tongue out at Rose, who was driving.

"Shut up, Alice," Rose said. I, as was the appropriate response, laughed. Rose cracked a smile in my direction.

Alice narrowed her eyes at Rose, but, a second later she was talking again, "Well, Edward hasn't gotten anything to eat in quite a long time, he's been so worried about you that he hasn't taken care of himself. So, Emmett and Jasper are going to take him to get something to eat, Carlisle will get rid of all the cloths that Edward brought so that the only thing he has left to change into is a tux. Then, when he gets back, Carlisle is going to lead them to the site and stick Edward in a room, saying that you'll be meeting him in there once you get cleaned up from what ever it is that you were doing. But, he'll be taken and put by the alter. Then, you'll come down the aisle and … You're married! And Edward was none the wiser!"

"How did you fit that all in one breath?" was the only thing that I could think to say as soon as Alice had finished talking.

"It's one of my many talents," Alice smiled at me proudly.

"Well, then. Do you think that'll really work?" I asked her incredulously.

"It will. You have no idea how gullible Edward is when it comes to things revolving around you," Rose said with a laugh.

"Hm... I can use that to my advantage," I said, adding in an evil laugh at the end for dramatic effect.

For the rest of the drive, I was filled in on all the details of what was going to happen, and the reasoning behind having the whole thing happen. Apparently, it was going on because they didn't wand Edward so uptight all the time, and they thought that getting the wedding over with would help relax them. I did point out that it could have the opposite effect on him, they just waved that thought away.

When we were close to pulling up to wherever it was that we needed to be, Alice thought of something. "Oh my goodness! We forgot to give the operation a code name!"

"What?" I asked, rather confused.

"You know, a code name for our evil plan," Alice prompted, looking eagerly at me.

"Okay … so what do you think it should be?" I asked her.

"SFC," she answered immediately. Rose and Esme snickered.

"And what exactly does that stand for?" I questioned her, even though I had a pretty good idea of what she was going to say.

"Sexually Frustrated Caveman," she responded with a straight face. I raised an eyebrow.

"It what we've taken to calling Edward behind his back," Rose answered. I burst out laughing.

"It totally fits," I said to them, wiping tears from my eyes. So I DID hear her say that earlier.

"So, SFC it is!" Alice exclaimed. And at that moment we pulled up to the side of the road, the boys pulled up behind us.

Once we were all out of our respective cars, I spoke up. "Okay, Blake, you're going to come with me," Edward looked like he was about to argue so I headed him off, "Edward, if you were to come, you'd probably make the whole ordeal more difficult."

"You better be safe," Edward said to me.

I rolled my eyes, "Same goes to you. Come on Blake, I'll fill you in on things as we get going, sound good?"

"Sounds good to me," Blake said. We walked towards the woods together. I turned around and blew a kiss to my SFC and immediately walked into the woods, with Blake at my side.

We walked for a couple of minutes before Blake broke the silence, "So you and Edward are getting married, huh?"

"Yup, it seems so," I responded. The silence was completely uncomfortable, and not to mention awkward.

"Blake," I started, "I think I should fill you in on something things."

"I think you should, too," he responded.

"Well, I don't know if you already know this or not, but, I am the, oh this is just so weird to say, the Pixie Queen, and you're my … uh .. adviser. So, you're basically my right hand man. You want to take over things for me? Because I'd gladly turn everything over to you and run away and hide in a hole," I told him.

Blake laughed at me, "You're not allowed to go hide in any sort of hole, I hope you know. You're kind of needed. And I knew at least some of that before, I knew that you were in a more powerful position that I am, so, that's not news to me, just in case you wanted to know."

I laughed nervously, "Thanks, Blake. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Live a normal life?"

I snorted, "My fiance is a Vampire, even if you weren't around, that would still be true. Anything 'normal' is out the window at this point in time."

Blake was just about to say something when the leaves around us began to rustle, something was headed toward us, the Arapt. We stood still, waiting for whoever it was to come out and face us on their own terms.

Two creatures came into our line of site, one was white, and one was black, they were both Arapt. Something wasn't right. The two Arapt looked like they wished the other one wasn't there, but like they wouldn't do anything to harm the other at the same time. Unfortunately, I couldn't say the same concerning me and Blake. I could just see standing in the middle of a raging battle between two groups of Arapt. I really hoped that that wouldn't happen. It would really suck if it did.

"What are you doing here, mortals?" the white Arapt asked, the black one just eyed us, while it looked angrily at the white one.

"We're no mortals," I responded, paying attention only to the white one which must have been Krama, but then again, I may be wrong about that. It happens.

"Then why did you so foolishly walk into these woods?" he asked, positioning himself so that he looked quite regal, more so than I could ever hope to pull off.

"We came to seek your counsel. It regards the evil that has been poisoning the air and thus some of your people, if I am correct," I responded.

Before he could respond, the black Arapt attacked, causing who I believed to be Krama to run away. All of a sudden, we were surrounded. And we were being faced down by them. Maybe being in this situated wasn't so bad after all, there was the possibility of getting rid of the black Arapt to further secure the trust of the white … but, still.

I guess getting surrounded by hostile Arapt two days before you're supposed to get married isn't that big of a deal. Could happen to anyone, right?

Well, I couldn't believe that this was happening, honestly, I couldn't. You'd think I would be used to seeing the weird and strange things and just be able to take it in stride. But, nope. Not this time. This time I was completely and utterly stunned. And I think that was a good thing.... But hey, it was a good thing that surprised and scared the hell out of me. Okay, not really. I just hope that this whole thing pays off.

* * *

_The Book of Creatures:_

_Tyst_:

_These creatures have several specific abilities that make them so they can never die - though they can be Beverly wounded. If a Tyst is hurt to the point that a normal person would perish, they are forced back to their home where they must stay until they are fully healed. This is the only reason why they are not completely unbeatable. When they decided to help someone, there is nothing that can stop them. They will only stop their defense when the person they swore their services to release them, though they do have the choice to refuse that and serve them until their "commander" dies._

* * *

**I wish to remind you all at least one more time, that reviews make my writing world go 'round. And right now, its having a bit of a hard time coming up with what's going to happen next. So, if you review, you will, as usual, get a sneak peek, and if I get (drum roll please) TEN reviews total, I will post the chapter on the day that I receive those reviews, no matter what. I promise. So, review. Okay then, have a good day.  
**

**- TrapedInsideADream  
**


	7. Talking to the Arapt

**Hola! First of all, I want to say thank you to the people that reviewed. Second of all, I want you to remember that if I get ten reviews I will post the next chapter early. Okay? Alrighty then. I want to say sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter than I would like it to be, but hey, you can't force things, right? Anyway, enjoy what's there.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I do have a Swedish magnetic word kit.  
**

* * *

"Bella," Blake said.

"What?" I asked.

"Edward's going to kill me, isn't he?" he half asked me.

I laughed, "As long as we come out of this alive I don't think he'll really be concerned."

"Sounds good to me," Blake responded.

"Are you going to attack us? Or are you going to let us go?" I asked the Arapt surrounding us.

"You will not leave this forest," one said.

"Your life ends today," said another.

"We promise this will hurt a lot," one other stated.

"Sounds like we're going to have to get out of here," I said to Blake.

"You think?"

So, we got out of there. We were attacked from all sides at once. More than anything else, I wanted to make sure that as many of these creatures as possible could stay alive since they should, theoretically, get better after the balance is where it's supposed to be. It took more work that I had thought to unfurl my wings and get the two of us out of the massive blob of black Arapt. Unfortunately, this meant that the day was going to take longer than I had thought it was going to.

"You hanging on, Blake?" I asked him as we flew over the trees.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Though I would feel better if I was in control of my own transportation," he responded.

"Well, I'm not going to drop you so you can change into something that can fly! I am honestly not that brave," I informed him as I scanned the ground beneath us, looking for a good place to land.

"You do know I would be fine. I can change fast, and you know it," Blake retaliated.

"Still, I'm not dropping you. Ah!" I spotted a small clearing that I would be able to land relatively easily.

I dropped Blake when we were only a foot away from the ground. My fee touched the ground a second later and, flapping my wings wildly, I tried to stay on my feet but was rather unsuccessful since I ended up rolling forward over myself to land face down in a pile of mud. Luckily, I had managed to pull my wings in before I started rolling. All things considered, it was a rather graceful landing.

Blake was laughing at me as I stood up, wiping the mud off of my face while I made a face of disgust. "Alice is going to kill you!" Blake said through his laughter.

"I'm going to tell Edward everything that happened and then you won't be laughing so much," I said as I glared evilly at Blake. I was beginning to regret taking him with me. I was hesitant in the first place, anyway.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Blake asked me.

"Wait," was my simple reply. I knew that the Arapt that had not been corrupted yet would be coming to us, we didn't need to go anywhere. And besides, if we moved the corrupted Arapt would have a better chance of finding us.

"Wait?" Blake asked me.

"Yup. If we move it'll take a lot longer. Trust me," I said, "I have this fifth sense or something." I grinned at Blake, laughing at my own joke.

"Wow, Bella. I thought you were more mature than that."

"Only sometimes. It's okay to relax and act like a three year old every once and while. For example, Emmett acts like he's three about seventy five percent of the time and he's rather happy, don't you think?" I said to Blake

"That's beside the point. Emmett is just … Emmett. He's a bit special, if you know what I mean," he replied.

"That may be true, but he's still a happy three year old guy," I responded, "You can't argue with that."

"Remind me again, why are we arguing about this?" Blake asked me.

"We're arguing because I'm bored."

"Well that's a fantastic reason," Blake responded. Now he was starting to act like a three year old. He was such a hypocrite.

After a short and awkward pause, an Arapt walked into the itty bitty clearing that we were waiting in. Standing up I did my best to look regal, but I'm about 99% sure that I completely failed at it. I really wasn't cut out to be the Pixie Queen. Couldn't the universe pick a different person?

"We apologize for the earlier incident," the Arapt said to me, bowing his neck gracefully. Now HE was regal.

"No need to apologize. It is not your fault that they are that way. As I'm sure you can tell by the poison in the air that war is brewing. There are some that wish to expose our existence, making the humans basically slaves. That would destroy the balance in the world, and devastate practically everything that has been built up over the many years that we have walked this earth," I told them.

"I know why you are hear," who I assumed to be Krama said to me.

"And do you answer my call?" I asked.

"We agree to aid you in as many ways as we are able. It is good to have you, Pixie Queen, once more. I still truly miss the last that walked with us," he said, hanging his head in a bout of remembrance.

"What was she like?" I asked him.

"She was a kind woman. A great leader. I see many similarities in you. There are only two things different. You are very young, and unsure of yourself. She was older when she started, and it was not right before she faced a war, she was also sure of herself. You will get there, Queen. Don't doubt yourself," he informed me.

"Please, don't call me 'Queen'. My name is Bella," I informed him.

"Of course, Bella. We will come to aid you in two weeks time. We will tell you anything that we learn up to then, as we will also help you prepare. I promise that we will stand by you to the end," he said with conviction.

"Thank you so incredibly much," I honestly said to him.

"And one piece of advice, don't keep your mate in the dark, he deserves to know," Krama said before walking back into the woods with the rest of the Arapt. Right then I decided that he was my favorite. Not only because he seemed to have an incredible amount of confidence in me, but he also was nice to me. It was nice to know that he and the rest of the Arapt would be working with us.

"So what do we do now?" Blake questioned me.

"We get back to the Cullen's. We kind of have big plans for the next couple of days," I said with a gigantic smile directed at Blake.

"Right. You're getting married, aren't you?"

"Yup. And you can't tell Edward. We want to surprise him, okay?" I said to him.

"Alright, I'm sworn to secrecy. I promise I won't breath a word of any of this to him," He promised.

"Great. Now lets get the heck out of here. I don't want to be here any longer than I have to be. Besides, it's going to be a long walk."

"How are we going to find our way back? We don't know exactly where we are?"

"I have an inner compass that should take care of us."

"Alright then."

And then we started out. It was going to be a rather long walk, as my inner compass told me. Alice was going to be waiting for us when we walked out of the woods. She would have, of course, seen where we would be coming out and all that jazz so she would be able to get me and keep me away from Edward so our plan would be carried out flawlessly. I was practically skipping through the woods. I know I wasn't too happy about getting married before, but now, it just seemed right. Like it was something that we were supposed to do. The next marker on the map. Of course, I'd have to have a second wedding for Charlies sake.

When we finally broke through the tree line Alice pounced on me, "Bella! I was so worried when I saw them surrounding you! I thought I was going to have to send Edward after you or something! I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Its good to see you, too, Alice," I replied, shaking my head at her. Blake was laughing at her as he stood beside me.

"Come on, we need to get you filled in on the rest of the details for your wedding! We only have one more day to get things all ready!" she said to me, dragging me away from Blake.

"Help! I'm being kidnapped!" I called to Blake.

"You really think I'm going to help? I have to go make sure Edward knows you're perfectly okay, alright? Don't you want him to relax a bit," Blake said, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Fine then, let me be captured and tortured," I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Bella! Come on!" Alice set me in the car and we were off.

"Why are you in such a hurry? We have all of tomorrow to get things going! And the wedding is the day after that! Calm down!" I said to Alice.

"Just so you know, the ceremony will be taking place at sunrise which means that we have to get you ready tomorrow. I promise you can sleep in, too." Geez. I had to be up before sunrise? Gosh, I didn't know this would require my waking up early. If I had known I would have actually resisted her plan.

"Fine. But I'm going to sleep now, I don't have enough energy to do much of anything right now, anyway," I said as I yawned. I stretched and laid back in my seat, closing my eyes and promptly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_The Book of Creatures:_

_Tyst_:

_These creatures have the ability to shift into the figure of anything or anyone, but, they remain their original color: black. They do not have any features and speak in a strange way that no one but the most powerful creatures and understand - this shows them that they are someone that would be worthy of their protection, even though they do not always agree to the protection part. They are considered an army, named the "Queen's Army" because of a great war that they fought in. To this day they are still under the "command" of that same person. These creatures have the ability to fly because they fought for the Pixie Queen that was certainly able to fly.  
_

* * *

**Okay, one more reminder, 10 reviews = a faster posting of a chapter. Now that you know, I think its safe to say that you just might make it this time... Yall's wer two away this past time. So, maybe you'll get there this time. All the power to ya! Make my day with your review! And speed up the posting of the next chapter!  
**

**- TrapedInsideADream  
**


	8. I can't believe I'm getting married!

**I would like to bring to your attention the fact that Bella's mind will spend some time in the gutter in this chapter. I would like to once more remind you review = sneak peek and 10 reviews = early posting. Yay! Now, I send ye forth to read the story.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. And I can't think of anything clever to say. Dang. (I'd appreciate if you guys would give me some ideas about what to say)  
**

* * *

"Ten more minutes," I mumbled into my pillow, rolling over. Diplomatic stuffs can really take the energy out of you.

"Bella! It's five! And you're getting married in .... 14 hours! Come on!" I heard a voice say, tearing the covers off of me.

"Leave me alone," I whined into my pillow. I really, really, really, really, really wanted to keep sleeping. Maybe my subconscious wanted me to have extra energy for what was going to happen tonight or tomorrow morning. Whatever. The point was that I wanted more sleep and I was not, under any circumstances, waking up now.

"Alice, let her sleep a little longer. She, _was _out rather late last night. She's only gotten four hours of sleep. If I'm right, she's supposed to get at least eight hours until she's fully matured which will be in about 100 years," I heard a voice that must have been Esme say. My mind silently cheered her on.

"But then we won't have enough time to get her ready!" Alice's voice whined.

"We can get everything set up so when she wakes up we can go right to it," I heard Rosalie suggest.

"Shut up! I want me sleep," I mumbled.

"Fine. But she's going to have to cooperate without any complaining." Alice said to the room.

"I promise me be good. Me want sleep," I said. And then I felt blankets being thrown back onto me. I sighed happily and drifted off to sleep to have the most interesting dream...

I saw myself standing next to Edward in our meadow, smiling like we hadn't seen each other in years. I didn't notice at first, but my belly was swollen. Honestly, it looked like I was a giant balloon. I watched as I put my hands on my lower back and Edward bent down, putting his ear to my stomach, and placing his hand on the side.

"He already loves you, you know," Edward said to me.

"And he already loves you, too," I smiled at him.

He stood up again after placing several kisses on my stomach. Then he pressed his lips to mine. "I still can't believe this is happening," he whispered, our foreheads touching.

"I still can't believe I look like a blimp!" Laughing ensued.

"Bella! Wake up!" a new voice said, one that didn't belong in this dream. I scrunched my eye brows, and the next thing I knew the beautiful dream I was having shattered into a million little pieces and I woke up to the most frightening sight a person could see. Alice bouncing up and down at an increadibly rate with a towel in her arms. "We need to get going! You promised you'd be good, so come on!" she screeched.

"I'm up! I'm up! I assume I have to go shower then?" I asked. If I was going to shower, I was going to spite her and take an extra long one. That would drive her up and over the wall since she already lost four hours. I bet I could make it five hours that she lost.

"Yup. And hurry, we have a lot to do. I promise you'll have food when you get out. We'll get started on your hair while you eat, okay? Now go! We need to hurry if we want to have things perfect!" She was still bouncing up and down at a speed that I didn't think even vampires could achieve.

"I'm going! I'll be out soon, okay?" I said and walked into the bathroom, tossing my cloths out the door when I saw a bathrobe waiting for me. I made sure the water was ridiculously hot. I needed to relax. If I didn't, I would really have a problem. I was getting to married.

With that thought my mind drifted off to our mini-honeymoon that we'd be having. We'd get two days for this one, but, after the big wedding we'd have we'd get a much longer time together. And since I was thinking about the honeymoon, I was then thinking about what we'd be doing together. And then I thought of the shower I was standing in. Looking around, I realized that it was one of those showers that you, if your mind was on that sort of track, would think of shower sex. It had a lot of space in it, and there was a place where you could easily sit. Usually there were all the shampoo's and such there. But, you could just move those and then BAM! It was all ready for super hot shower sex.

I could just picture how it would go. When I woke up after the first night/day of our honeymoon, I would make my way to the shower and slip inside. I wouldn't say anything to Edward, who would most likely just watching me walk over there mesmerized by what he was seeing. I would turn on the hot water and let it pour over me, letting it ease my pleasantly sore muscles from the last night. All of a sudden he would knock on the door to the bathroom and ask in he could come in.

I, being a wonderful wife, would tease him before he came in, joining me under the hot water. When he came in, he would probably be thinking that he would just wash my hair for me or something, but after a couple seconds that thought would be banished from his head and the shampoos and conditioners would all of a sudden be out of the shower in vampire speed.

He would pick me up and set me on the seat, not wanting me to slip, but being unable to help himself. He would most likely just start out kissing me, placing sweet kisses all over my body as the hot water poured over his body. He would look at me, basically asking my permission. A moment later I'd feel him slip inside of me. I would, of course, be unable to keep myself from moaning at the feeling, and all of a sudden he would be moving in and out of me, going faster and faster until we both climaxed at the same time.

After we had finally finished breathing heavily, he would slip out of me and help me up, keeping me standing up because my legs were still jelly underneath me. He would then, of course, proceed to help clean me off. And, along with that, he would wash my hair for me …

"Bella! Hurry up!" Alice said, banging on the door, successfully yanking me out of my pleasant thoughts.

"Fine! I'll be out soon!" I called back to her.

As I got ready to get out of the shower, I couldn't stop picturing Edward standing in the shower with me, the water running down his perfect chest and his eyes smoldering at me. I shivered even though the water was hot. I really needed to get those thoughts out of my head if I was going to be able to make it through the wedding without dragging him away to a closet and just fucking him until we couldn't even think straight. Holy crap! Did I just say "fucking" to myself? I never swore. Oh my. These thoughts were making me a potty mouth. I wonder how Edward will react to that ...

I shook my head, clearing my head of these thoughts and got out, drying myself off and pulling on the robe Alice had left for me. I walked out of the bathroom, refreshed and loving it when I was attacked by a blow dryer and some food. So, as I munched on my Belgium waffles with strawberries and whipped cream, my hair was being put in curlers and being slightly dried. Once they were done, I finished eating my food.

"Okay, Bella. We have a place to go to now. Guess what? You're getting a wax!" Alice said clapping her hands.

"What? I don't want to get a wax! That will hurt like hell!" I said to her, "There is no way I'm doing this."

"Oh yes you are. Edward will love it. And yes, you're getting a wax where the sun don't shine. I promise he will no longer be a sexually frustrated caveman. He will be all over you like a caveman that hasn't gotten any.... ever," she grinned at me.

"You're seriously making me subject to this?" I asked her.

"Yup."

"Crap."

And she took me to get the wax. And I think I just about dyed of embarrassment. Alice was a cruel person. So, when we got back to the hotel, I was a bit pissed off. That really _hurt. _And now they were going to finish my hair, do my make up, and make sure that I had everything I needed for when I walked down the isle. Suffice to say, I was having a rather bad time.

"Oh, cheer up, Bella. This'll all be be worth it when you get to the hotel room that we picked out for you," she said, winking at me.

"Are you intent on embarrassing me so much that I will have a blush on my face forever?"

"Nope. Seriously, you'll thank me for this later. Now, go put this on," she said, thrusting lingerie at me.

At that moment, I decided that resistance was futile. So, I went to put them on. The bra was strapless and rather plain, but it was blue. And so were the bottoms that she had thrust at me. They were lacy with a sort of swirling design on them. They were almost see through, but not enough that you could really see anything. I put them on thinking that maybe I didn't hate Alice so much, I was pretty sure that these would drive Edward crazy. Or at least that's what I hoped.

I put the robe on and walked out, having a white dress thrust at me. I glanced at the clock in the room to see that it was five in the morning. This was ridiculous. Instead of arguing, I took the dress and slipped it on in the bathroom. Since I wasn't able to zip it up myself, Alice got it for me. Then, she sat me down in a chair, facing away from the mirror, and started to finish everything that needed finishing. My breakfast arrived right before she was going to put the lip stick and such on. Which was really grate because that meant she wouldn't be yelling at me about keeping my lipstick just right.

"So, how much time to we have now?" I asked her as I finished my food.

"About forty five minutes," she said. Wow. I was getting married in about forty five minutes. Alice finished with the lipstick quickly and then moved on to making sure that we had everything that I needed. First thing was first, I needed to have something old. So, I was given a garter, one that Alice had around for a long time. Apparently, it was now mine to keep. My something new was the dress I was wearing. Esme gave me a lovely pair of earrings to wear with my dress. And my something blue was, obviously, the lingerie that Alice had forced on me. So, it was then time for me to walk down the isle to Edward. I glanced at myself in the full length mirror in the room. My dress was strapless, and hugged my body in the right places, but it wasn't tight. Then, it was much more loose and slightly puffy, but just the right amount with a very short train behind me. My heart was beating a mile a minute.

Alice, Rosalie, and Esme led me to where I was supposed to stand before I was to walk out. Esme and Rosalie went to sit down while Alice stayed by me, she was going to walk down before me. I could just picture Edwards confused face. I was pretty darn sure they were all keeping this secret from him. I cracked a smile just thinking about it. But that didn't stop my heart from spazzing. As I was standing there, taking a deep breaths, Alice was fussing over me.

"Alice! Stop fussing! I'm sure I look fine, okay? I doubt Edward's going to care. I'm sure that if I were to walk toward him in a paper bag he wouldn't care. Calm down, okay?" I said to Alice. Really, you'd think I'd be freaking out more that she would be. Well, I guess that's not accurate. I was freaking out, but it was more so mentally than vocally. I was actually surprised that my hands weren't shaking or anything.

Just then it was time to walk out and make my appearance, to say I was nervous was an understatement. Alice walked out in front of me and then, a few seconds later, I walked out, holding my flowers, and my eyes locked with Edwards. I could see the excitement in his eyes. I smiled at him as I walked, and finally I was there. The whole ceremony seemed to take forever. And before I knew it the priest was saying "you may kiss the bride". I think the kiss lasted a bit too long for the people looking on.

As soon as Edwards lips let go of mine, he swept me up into his arms, and almost ran out of the room, he was headed straight for whatever room it was that had been reserved for us. We had two days to ourselves before we had to go back to the worry of the war, and I was going to enjoy every single minute of it. Edwards eyes told me everything as he raced up the stairs, being careful not to go faster than a human could go. I could tell it was taking a rather large amount of self control for him to do so.

"Bella, you have no idea how much I love you," he whispered to me as he held me right in front of the door to our own little haven, the one where we wouldn't be disturbed in for a whole two days.

"I think I know just how much you do," I smiled up at him and pulled his lips down to mine. As our lips were locked, Edward open the door, closed it behind us and got us to the bed faster than I thought he ever could. He laid me down on the bed, and I managed to slip my tongue inside of his mouth. He pushed away from me.

"We shouldn't," he said to me, "I could hurt you."

I raised an eyebrow, "I'm a Pixie, remember? You can't hurt me. The only way you could would be to not let this happen. So shut up and kiss me you sexually frustrated caveman." I pulled his lips down to mine and before I knew it, Edward actually let himself give in. And boy was I excited for what that meant, and I knew Edward was, too.

* * *

_The Book of Creatures:_

_Tyst_:

_The Tyst are one of the most dangerous, but caring, species known. They may be a bit frightening to some, but if you look beneath the strange way they look you will be able to see the purity of them. They are the only race that can read a persons sole, allowing them to judge weather or not a person should be left to live or if they do not deserve to continue living. Still, despite what one might think, they do not want to harm anyone, if they can help it._

* * *

**This is you're last chance to tell me if you would like me to give you warnings about lemons, okay? AND I would love it if I could get some ideas for the story because I need a bit more super interesting things to go on. Yeah. Now, remember, all you have to do is click that button, write a word, and then BAM! I get a review. So come on, you can do it...  
**

**- TrapedInsideADream  
**


	9. It's My Mini Honey Moon: Part I

**Edward and Bella's honey moon right now ... Remember to review and I'll give you a sneak peek. And, if I get ten reviews for this chapter, I'll post the next one early.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I'm still alive.  
**

* * *

"Are you sure?" Edward asked me for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Shut up Edward, or I will make you," I said to him, glaring daggers at him, but a smile still playing on my lips.

"But I don't want to hurt you," he said between kisses. Unfortunately, that thirty seconds of letting go didn't last nearly long enough.

"This is your last warning," I scolded him as I pulled back.

"But - " I cut him off.

"Oh, can it Edward," I said to him and attacked him. He attempted to pull away, but I forced him to stay with me. It was difficult to keep Edward's mouth pre-occupied, so he couldn't object, and get his clothing off at the same time. And that was just making me the sexually frustrated cavemen. But, what do you know, once I reached the pants, Edward stopped thinking with his big head and moved on to the little one. Well, it wasn't really all that little but still...

Once he no longer had any sort of clothing on him, he stood up and unzipped my dress, letting it pool around my ankles. I turned bright red under his intense stare. "Bella," he breathed, "You are so beautiful..." And then I was lying down on the bed. Edward's mouth wandered along my collar bone and made it's way towards my breasts. He growled in frustration when he realized I still had my bra on. Suffice to say I wouldn't be able to wear that ever again. As soon as the bra went off, his lips went on. He sucked on my hardened nipple like it was the best thing he had ever tasted. I was unable to help the moan that escaped from my lips as I shifted beneath him, rising my hips to meet his.

Edward soon switched his focus to my other breast, and once again my mind was lost to anything but the sensation that he was sending throughout my whole body. His hands wandered over my bare skin, getting so very close to that one spot that I was dying to have him touch, but he never actually did so. I was groaning with the need to have him already. Edwards mouth moved to mine, his lips molding with mine as our tongues spared and my hands fisted in his hair.

One of his hands was behind my head and the other was slowly moving closer and closer to that spot. I groaned into his mouth. Finally, I felt his fingertips just gently brush my clit, making my hips buck up. "God, Bella, you're so wet," he said to me in a husky voice as his lips moved from mine to my shoulder. Slowly, but surely, his kisses moved south, and my need for him grew and grew. Edward paused to look up at me when his face was right between my legs, it was as if he was asking me if it was okay from him to proceed.

"My god, Edward! What the fuck are you waiting for?" I said to him, almost screaming from frustration.

Out of no where I felt Edward placing open mouthed kisses on my pussy, making me moan at the touch, my hips grinding slightly into his face. I felt him chuckle as he kept on going. Then his tongue was inside me. "Fuck, Edward! That feels so gooooood..." I cried out. I could feel myself getting closer, and closer, the tension building. Blissful torture. "Edward I think I'm going to cum..." I managed to get out.

After what felt like an eternity to me, my body tensed, my muscles spazzaming around his tongue as I let out a pleasure filled scream. Edward's tongue was still going as I came down for the climax, my breathing heavy. As my breathing came somewhat back to normal, he made his way up my body and back to my mouth. Placing kisses there. "You have no idea how beautiful you look right now," he mumbled to him. I could even taste myself on his lips. I could almost feel myself growing wetter by the second.

I caught Edward off guard when I wiggled out from underneath him and perched on top of him. I sat there for a second, biting my lip. Could I really do it? I banished the thought quickly enough when I heard Edward practically whimpering out of his need. Huh. I guess this was even more so the payback that I was thinking of. So, to put him out of his misery, I slowly licked my hand, getting in wet, while looking Edward right in the eye. He let out a loud groan and let his head drop back on the bed.

I began to slowly move my hand up and down his length, enjoying the reaction I was getting from Edward. I smiled at him before I placed my mouth on his member, begging to bob my head up and down as my hand continued to stroke him. Edwards hips thrusting under my touch, and I began to him. "Fuck, Bella, you have no idea how good that feels," he said to me through his labored breathing. I smiled as I felt his body tense and a wave of cum move down my throat. When I sat up, I wiped what was left off of my mouth. Edward was staring at me with a slack jaw.

"What?" I asked him, perplexed as to why he would be staring at me as if I had just done some sort of miracle.

He didn't actually answer, but instead made it so that I was underneath him. He placed passionate kisses all over my body before he came around to placing himself right at my entrance. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" I screamed at him, by this point I couldn't stand having him not be inside me.

"Nothing at all, my love," he said as he thrusted himself deep inside of me. I cried out at the feel of it. Sure, it hurt quite a bit, but it was my first time. And more than anything else it felt incredible to have Edward inside me. "Bella? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Edward frantically asked me.

"Fine, just adjusting," I responded, after a few seconds though, he was slowly pumping in and out of me, his lips capturing mine once more. Slowly, he began to pick up his pace, and my voice grew louder, and his moans became more frequent. But he was still going to slowly.

"Harder, Edward!" I screamed at him.

I felt him hitting that sweet spot deep inside of me, making my hips move of their own accord, moving as to meet his. "Edward, oh my god, Edward. EDWARD!" I screamed as my orgasm overtook all of my senses. My back arched in pure ecstasy as I heard him cry my name just milliseconds later. Still connected, our breathing slowed. Edward pulled out of me slowly, his eyes never leaving mine as he came to place gentle kisses all over my face.

"I love you, Bella, more than you'll ever know," he said to me, right as I was falling asleep. That night I dreamt of Edward and how he had looked that night, and boy, was it a good dream. I'm sure Edward enjoyed my dream as well.

When I woke up, Edward wasn't in sight. I wondered where he was, since it really didn't make sense to me why he wouldn't be there when I became conscious in the morning. Still, I didn't really mind. I needed a shower.

I stood up, feeling exactly how sore I was from the night before. Still, it was a pleasant sort of sore. I turned the hot water on and stepped inside, enjoying how the water flowed freely down my back, relaxing all of my muscles. I jumped when I heard Edward knocking on the bathroom door.

"Bella? I have some food out here for you... I was planning to wake you up with breakfast in bed, but apparently you don't do so well with waiting," he laughed to himself a bit.

"The door's unlocked," was my brilliant reply.

It took a little while, but Edward finally came into the bathroom, and joined me under the hot water. The combination of having his naturally cold skin and the hot water touching my at the same time began making me a bit hot and bothered.

"Edward?" I said to him sweetly.

"Yes, Bella?" he responded.

"Would you wash my hair for me?" I asked, and boy was I happy when he did. I always loved it when someone played with my hair, and it was even better to have Edward washing my hair. I was surprised at how easily I was standing with him. In the shower. Without any cloths on. I slipped off into the day dream that I had had just the day before when I was snapped out of it by something hard poking me in the back. I could feel both of Edward's hands combing through my hair as he rinsed it, so that it only meant that it could be one other thing: little Eddie.

"Edward?" I started.

"What?"

"Do you have a little problem?" I asked him, smiling as he continued to run his fingers through my hair.

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently.

"Well, if you don't have a problem, I guess I can't help you with it so I think I'll just go get some cloths on ..." I trailed off as I moved to leave the shower. Edward growled and stopped me. "So you do have a problem!" I teased.

"Come here," he said, his eyes growing dark with lust and need. Before I knew it, his lips were on mine, his body pressing mine to the wall, in just the spot where I could feel both him and the hot water at the same time. At this point, I couldn't tell if it was water that was running down my legs or if that was just how wet I was because of Edward.

"So you want help, then?" I asked him. He growled in response, grabbing my legs and pulling them around his waist and, without a second thought, plunged deep inside of me. I screamed in surprise and pleasure as he began pumping in and out of me.

It was an incredible feeling, having the hot water pouring over my body, yet having the cool that was Edward inside of me. Before I knew it I was holding onto Edward for dear life as I came harder than I had ever thought was possible.

"Should we get out of the shower now?" Edward asked me, our bodies joined and our heads pressed together.

"If you'll let me, sure," I responded.

He set me down on the bottom of the shower and turned the water off for me. Once out of the shower, he proceeded to pat me down, drying me off. Of course, he did stop to place kisses here and there, but that was the natural thing.

For the rest of the day we did some relaxing things together. Edward gave me an amazing massage, we watched a few chick flicks – much to my joy and Edwards dislike. Though, it couldn't have been that bad for him since I did fall asleep in everyone of them.

Right as I was about to fall asleep for the night, my phone range. Stupid phone. I groaned and went to pick it up. "Let it ring," Edward said behind me, "Just come back to bed, you're exhausted"

"I gotta answer this ..." I said groggily, rubbing my eyes. I picked up the phone.

"BELLA!" I heard Alice's voice say.

"Woah, there, no need to yell," I said to her.

"Is Edward within hearing rang?" she asked.

"Yeah …," I asked warily. What was she up to?

"Can you get him to leave? This is something I just want to talk to you about," she said.

"Alright then." I covered the phone and told Edward to go get me some McDonalds. I was really craving some of their fries. It was great that I was able to have this sort of control over him. Gotta love it.

"He's gone," I informed her.

"Okay, Bella, I think you might be pregnant," I heard Alice say.

"Huh?" How could she even begin to think that something like that might happen? Come on, there was no way that a person could know that you're pregnant just a few hours after you've had sex for the first time, no less with a vampire.

"Didn't you hear me? I said you might be pregnant!" she screeched.

"I heard that! But what do you mean? How could you know that I was going to be pregnant? Just hours after I've had the most amazing sex in the world?" I asked her.

"Remember? Seeing the future is kind of my thing," she reminded me.

"I know! It's just that, I don't think that it's even possible! Aren't vampires sterile?" I asked her.

"I. Hmph. I'll talk to you when you get back, okay? Sorry for interrupting thins," she said, honestly apologetic.

"Don't worry about it. I was able to send Edward to go get me some yummy completely unhealthy food, which is a great thing," I said, smiling at her through the phone.

"Well, I guess I'll talk to you when you get back! And I'm gunna want details!" she trilled.

Before I could even form a response the line went dead, signaling Alice's withdrawal from the conversation. I shook my head at her and took this as an opportunity to make myself look good for Edward. Hey, he was getting me fries, right? Why couldn't I get him a bit of something as well?v

* * *

_The Book of Creatures:_

_Centaur:_

_As most people know, even those that haven't actually met one, Centaur's are half horse and half human. What those that have never met a Centaur wouldn't know was that they have a strange obsession with collecting rare flowers. Though some know why they collect flowers like this, they have asked that the information is not disclosed for purposes that will not be stated here. _

* * *

**Okay then ... I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now, review so I can post the next one early! I'm getting anxious already ...  
**

**- TrapedInsideADream  
**


	10. It's My Mini Honey Moon: Part II

**Alright, this is the end of the mini-honey moon. This week I'm going to be ridiculously busy, so the next chapter will probably come out late. But still, maybe if I get enough reviews I'll be motivated enough to find time to get the next chapter out on time, or even early if I can manage it. So, read and review. Please. It'll help me get through my hell week!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I do know amazing pick up lines.  
**

* * *

Edward back in the much sooner than I thought was possible. But then again, he _was _a vampire. And speaking of Edward being a vampire … how could he get me pregnant? It wasn't possible, Alice must be having hay-wire visions. There was no way that she could be right. So, I wasn't going to think about it.

When Edward got back in the room I was underneath the covers, watching something that was on TV, of which I honestly did not know what it was, I had been much to busy thinking about how I was going to pull of what I was thinking about right now ...

"Bella, I have your food," he said, walking into the room.

"Yes!" I cried, sitting up quickly, getting a smile from Edward. A second later I saw his eyes get a bit darker. Ah, so I see the sight of me in his shirt had a positive effect on him. Especially since I had just been able to get him to actually let lose and actually fuck me until I couldn't think straight.

Edward quickly composed himself, walking over to me, placing a delicate kiss on the top of my head, and handing me my food. Seconds later it was gone and I was satisfied by the delicious taste of the most unhealthy food I could think of off of the top of my head. And, yes, as I was eating it, I was moaning and groaning in pleasure – it was partially forced but hey, it worked. Edward was squirming as he was listening to me eat.

"That good huh?" he asked me.

"Yup," I answered, popping my "p".

"So that stuff was better than everything that happened last night?" he asked me, sounding slightly hurt.

"Most definitely. You can't even begin to hold a candle to the delicious and completely un-nutritious McDonald's!"

"You know, I'm going to have to prove you wrong," he said, slowly moving towards me.

"Woah there cowboy!" I said to him as soon as he reached me. He looked at me questioningly, "I'm still a bit tired, and isn't there a rule that says you have to wait at least thirty minutes before you can get it on again," I couldn't help the laugh that snuck out there, "And besides, I REALLY have to go to the bathroom right now, so, if you'll excuse me." I slipped out of his arms and into the bathroom, pulling on a lovely black lingerie set along with a great pair of 'fuck me' heels.

I opened the door from the bathroom to see Edward holding something in his hand and looking at it in a very, very confused way. "Bella, what is this?" he asked me, holding a vibrator.

"I am going to kill Alice," was my response. Apparently, the mystery of what he was holding was much more captivating that me in my 'fuck me' heels.

"That still doesn't answer my question," he said as I got closer to him.

"Please don't make me tell you, okay? It would be life scaring for me," I told him, placing my hands on either side of his face, forcing him to look at me and right down at my cleavage.

"Please tell me?"

"Edward, you should be able to figure it out," I told him, walking back to the bed and plopping down, making sure I was laying down spread eagle as he attempted to figure out what he was hold was.

I heard a buzzing sound, telling me that Edward had figured out how to turn it on. "Bella," he said to me, "Is this a vibrator?"

"What do you think?" I asked, closing my eyes and pretending to go to sleep. The vibrator didn't turn off, and all of a sudden I felt the slightly cold vibrator slide into me, and I jerked up right.

"I think its definitely a vibrator," he said, placing a kiss on my lips. I groaned beneath him. Then, making sure that I couldn't move that stinking thing, he made sure that he no longer had any sort of clothing on. I was starting to squirm. The god damned vibrator was set so god damn low that it was just a torture device

"You realize I am considering murder right now, don't you?" I forced out between the little gasps that I couldn't keep from slipping out.

"You won't be for long," he said, smiling as he kissed me. He kicked the vibrator up a notch and I let out a long and, if I do say so my self, a rather loud moan.

Edward ignored my groans as he let himself wander over my body. It was like he was Alice and he was exploring me, Wonderland. His mouth was everywhere. I don't think there was even one spot that he didn't kiss, he didn't caress, he didn't spend way to much fucking time on that I was just about to explode because of the combination of him and the little vibrator that was currently buzzing away.

After, apparently, a sufficient amount of time exploring Wonderland, Edward took the vibrator out, causing me to groan once more.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered against my lips as he kissed me. He pulled away for just a second, to slid himself inside of me, my moan filled the room.

"Fuck, Edward, you're torturing me, here," I said, looking him in the eye as he was slowly pumping in and out of me. And when I say slowly, I really mean slowly.

Edward just smiled in response, picking up the pace as my groans became more and more frequent. I was almost there, almost at my climax, when Edward leaned down to kiss my lips, biting down. My orgasm exploded through my body, Edwards bite making it all the more intense. I could feel Edward's groan as he came.

Slowly, we both came down, panting for breath. Edward placed his forhead to mine. "Better than McDonald's?"

"If I say no will you do it again?" I asked him, getting him to laugh.

"No, you're right, you do need to relax. You're only a pixie, after all," he said, kissing me lightly.

"Oh yeah, only a Pixie! Edward, that is a really poor excuse. If I didn't know better, I'd say that you're the one that doesn't have the energy," I said, lifting my head up to kiss him. He still hadn't moved from his place above me.

"Bella, come on, you do need your rest," he said, rolling off of me. I noticed at the second that somehow the bra and shoes that I had been previously been wearing were completely gone. Hm.

"Edward, come on, don't revert back to being a sexually frustrated caveman!" I said to him, rolling so I was now on top of him. I could feel his erection against my stomach, causing a smile to slowly spread across my lips.

"I love you, Bella, but I do think you need a break," he said.

I snorted. "Alright then, tell me when you're ready," I winked at him. And sat up, sitting on his chest. I bit my lip, trying to decide if I could actually pull this off... I banished the thought when I saw Edward underneath me, I could tell he was struggling to keep from giving in.

Sighing, I moved as if I was going to get off of him, I saw Edward let out a breath of relief. So sorry, Edward, but I'm not getting off. I took a deep breath and I slowly began sinking down on Edwards erection until I was sitting on his hips, the whole of him inside of me. "When ever you're ready, I said, watching as his eyes widened and darken all within a split second.

I nonchalantly started moving myself up and down against him, as if I wasn't really doing anything at all. I slowly picked up my pace, as I could feel the orgasm building inside of me. "God dammit, Bella, don't stop," Edward hissed out, underneath me.

I smiled at him, picking up my pace slowly until I felt myself tighten around him, my muscles spazzaming as I threw my head back as I continued moving, my organism dragging out much longer than I thought. I saw Edward go stiff, calling out my name as he came just seconds later. Once I could breathe again, I slid off of him.

I lay down next to him, my head on his chest. "I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, Bella, more than you'll ever know," he said, placing a sweet kiss on the top of my head.

The next thing I knew, I was in Edwards arms, being carried into the bathroom. I had to blink a few times, waking up as he set me carefully in the warm – and bubbly – bathtub water.

"Welcome to the land of the living, Bella," Edward said, smiling at me.

"What time is it?" I asked him, rubbing my eyes.

"Time for you to take a bath. And, as I'm sorry to say, we have to leave. Our mini-honey moon is over," he said to me before frowning.

"I see," I said, relaxing in the warm water.

"I thought I'd treat you to a nice warm bath before we left, though," he said, placing a kiss on my temple.

"Mmm... That was a good idea," I said, closing my eyes.

Edward chuckled as he moved to wash me off. He made sure that all the sweat that I had accumulated was gone and that my hair was thoroughly washed. He took his time, too. I think that I can honestly say that it was the best bath that I have ever taken.

"Bella," Edward said to me after a while.

"Hm?"

"You have to get out of the tub now."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then I'll just take you out myself and put your cloths on for you," he said.

"Fine. I'll get out," I grumbled, standing up as bubbles ran down my body. Edward eyed my body lustfully as he dried me off. I quickly put on my clothing before we could get distracted and end up staying here a bit longer than we were supposed to.

I must have fallen asleep on our way back to the Cullen's house because I don't remember the ride there, I just remember waking up to see the house right in front of me. Edward was looking at me with a cocky grin spread across his lips.

"What?" I asked him as I yawned.

"I guess I really did tier you out," he said. I slapped him on the arm as I got out of the car to be immediately ambushed by Alice, almost getting knocked over.

"Bella! Come on, we have some things to talk about!" Alice said, dragging me away from Edward. I mouth sorry to him as I was dragged into her room.

I sighed as she sat me down on her bed. "Okay, Alice, what's so important?"

"You should take this," she said, holding up a pregnancy test.

"Why?"

"Because if I tell you, I know you won't believe me. So, you're going to use it, okay?" she said, shoving it a me.

"What if I don't want to?" I challenged.

"You're going to," she said, narrowing her eyes at me.

I huffed, "Fine. The first thing I get back from my honey moon, Alice is forcing me to take a pre," I thought better of saying 'pregnancy' in the house, Edward could overhear..., "test as soon as I get back."

"Go on," she said, shooing me towards the bathroom.

I went it, took the test and waited by the sink, trying to breath normally. When the positive sign showed up, I just about had a panic attack. I forced Alice to give me another one. Positive. Again. Freaking out, I headed over to Edward's room.

I proceeded in getting Edward to take me out to eat somewhere, pointing out that I hadn't eaten anything since the McDonald's the other day. So, he did. When we were driving back to the house, I reminded him that he hadn't gone hunting for a long while. He huffed, but agreed to go as soon as we got back. Once we arrived back, he placed a kiss on my lips and sped off to hunt.

"Alice," I said as soon as I got back to the house – I had made sure to send out Edward hunting, "I'm scared. I don't know what to do. Edward's going to flip when he finds out and this is only going to make thing more complicated. How do I handle this? How can I be pregnant at a time like this? What am I going to do?"

"You're going to be just fine," she said, hugging me as I stood by the car door, still to much in shock to move away from it.

"What should I do?" I asked her.

"I think it would be best if you didn't tell Edward for a little while. At least until you've finished talking to all of the creatures. You know, so he doesn't flip and physically restrain you from doing anything that you're supposed to," she said.

I nodded. "But then what? If I have morning sickness, how do we explain that?"

"We'll take care of it as we go. Come on, I've already talked to the rest of the family, we're all here for you, Bella. You know that, right?" Alice said to me.

"I know, but that doesn't stop me from being scared," I said sighing.

"You'll be fine, I promise," Alice said, hugging me tightly before we went into the house. I had to get my emotions in check before Edward got back. I really couldn't be freaking out when he got back. He would know somethings wrong then. And right now, I really just needed to keep him in the dark.

* * *

_The Book of Creatures:_

_Centaur:_

_  
These are very touchy creatures. You walk on a tight rope around them ... if they don't know you very well. When you are a close friend of the Centaur, anything goes, really. That is, as long as it does not harm them and others that they care about, you're just peachy with them. The Centaur's really enjoy some strange things such as tree climbing contests (yes, they do climb trees. They don't get very far, but they still attempt it none the less) and a few other things. _

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Now, review and it'll help me get through my week and post the next chapter on time and/or earlier! Clicking a button and writing a word really isn't all that hard, right?  
**

**- TrapedInsideADream  
**


	11. I'm sorry to say that this is an AN

Okay, I'm sorry that this is an authors note (and I'm sorry that I didn't send that sneak peek to some people, I feel terrible about forgetting...) but it had to be done.

Currently, I have absolutely no time what-so-ever to do anything other than work (which really irks me) which consequently means that I can't work on this story. Thus, I am here to tell you that I'm going to have to take a short break in updating regularly. Not to mention, I've got a bit of a case of writers block. So, if you all don't mind, I'd like some help on the following:

1) The plot

2) Baby Names

3) More Names

As far as the plot goes, I have some ideas but I don't really like any of them. Right now, I'm thinking that Bella will sneak around Edward for about a chapter before he figures out what's going on when he hears the kids heart beat (or something along those lines) and then he goes all caveman on her and tries to keep her from doing anything related to the war. Eventually she is allowed to work, Edwards not happy, war happens, yatta yatta. But I'm not crazy about that. So, I need some ideas. Maybe some types of creatures to be included? An event that might shake things up? An interesting way for Edward to find out that Bella's pregnant? Something fun to be a filler chapter? If any more Edward and Bella "fun time" should be included before and/or after the war?

So, Please help me out and I'll try my very best to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. I swear. Okay, now move on with your day, and please, I want to hear you're thoughts! If I don't I might be stuck here just waiting to figure out what the heck I'm going to do forever ....

-- TrapedInsideADream


	12. How do I tell him I'm pregnant?

**Here it finally is! I'm sorry it took so long for me to squeeze this out, and I'm also sorry that this is rather light in content. I promise they'll get better from here on out. I should be able to regularly update now, but no promises. I still have a lot of things going on in my life, like everyone else in the world. And that's that.**

**I am opening a pole people! And I'm needing you all to vote! This is on a very important matter: The babies gender! **

**I don't know what to choose, so, I'm in need for some help. Okay. Now you can read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I own a magnetic chalkboard.

* * *

**

My eyes snapped open the next morning, my heart racing. I had had, in some sense, a nightmare. Whatever the case, it was something that I was honest-to-goodness fearing.

I dreamt about Edward finding out that I was pregnant. In the dream I saw myself lying on the tile on the bathroom floor, my head next to the toilet, exhausted because I had been having rather nasty cases of morning sickness. Edward walked into the bathroom and saw me lying there and immediately started freaking out – and seriously so.

As he flipped out, practically yelling at me about how I should have let him know I was pregnant and that there was no way that I was going to go into battle with a baby on the way. Then we got into a huge fight about my participation in the war. After we had been at it for over an hour Edward stormed out of the room, leaving me behind as he told me he never wanted to see me again and that he hated me.

I was honestly crying when I woke up. Damn hormones.

"Bella? Bella, are you okay? What's wrong?" Edward asked me as soon as I had woken up, pulling me securely to his side.

"I'm fine, I promise. It was just a nightmare, I promise," I said to him, placing my hand on each side of his head and pressing my lips to his. He eyed me suspiciously, I gave him a look that said 'if-you-even-attempt-to-bring-this-up-you-are-so-not-getting-any-for-the-next-200-years'. He abandoned whatever thought it was that he was having.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Edward asked me, successfully bringing the conversation away from the disturbing dream that I had.

"Umm...," I thought for a second, "Spaghetti and Meatballs." Hm. Weird craving.

"Really?" he asked, looking at me incredulously.

"Really, really."

Edward shrugged, slipping out of bed and placing a kiss on my forehead before he went to make me a sandwich. Seconds later Alice was bouncing into Edward's and my room.

"What is it, Alice?" I asked her.

"I thought that I should let you know that Edward's starting to suspect that there's something you're not telling him. Oh, and I saw a vision of us going for a walk in the woods... I think at the end we ran into one of the creature's you're supposed to be talking to …"  
"Great. I'll get out of the house and have time for some girl talk," I smiled at Alice, knowing that it would make her, really, really, happy to go do something with me.

She bounced up and down, clapping her hands, "Bella," she said sweetly, "Can I dress you?"

"What? I thought we're just going on a hike," I said to her, scrunching my eyebrows together.

"But we're going to meet some important people, if that's what you call them, when we go. So, you should look nice and put together so you can make a good impression on them."

I sighed dramatically, "Fine. I'll let you, but, I'm blaming you if anything goes wrong."  
"Fair enough," she shrugged and smiled, "Edward's coming back right now, so, I guess that means I need to skedaddle." I laughed at her as she left the room and Edward walked in, carrying my food on a tray.

"You know you don't have to do this, Edward," I said to him.

"But I want to. I'm allowed to pamper my wife, aren't I?" he said with a smile. I winced.

"Stop saying that out loud!" I hissed at him.

"Why?"

"Because it makes me feel really weird …," I offered as an answer.

"Okay, I'll stop. But only because I love you so much," he kissed me and I began to dig into my food, eating it like a ravenous dog, I guess I really needed to eat a lot of food when I was pregnant with a half vampire half pixie kid. Hm.

"That was so good ….," I trailed off, licking my lips.

"I didn't know I was such a good cook," he said.

"Well, I guess that just goes to show how much you know."

"I guess it does," he said, smiling at me. Our eyes locked and we couldn't look away, smiling at each other with goofy grins like we had only just started dating. We only snapped out of our daze when Alice skipped into the room and started yelling at me.

"Bella! Hurry up! We have to get going soon and you promised!"

"What?" I asked, startled at first by being jerked out of my trans-like state.

"We have to get going!"

"Where are you going?" Edward asked me.

"Out. With Alice. Special sister bonding time, no boys allowed," I said, placing a kiss on his nose and hopping out of bed – even though I didn't want to. At this point in time, I really didn't feel like dealing with the wrath of the all-mighty Alice Cullen. It would have been a just plain and simple stupid idea. Seriously. AND she had the power to make my life completely miserable. At least more so that it was already.

"How long do you think it'll take?" Edward questioned me.

"Honestly? I have no idea what-so-ever," I responded with a shrug, heading in the direction of Alice's room.

"Bella!" she squealed as soon as I had set foot inside her room, "Hurry up! We're going to be late!"

"For what?"

"For our girl time, remember?" She looked at me as if I was stupid.

"Uh, huh." And before I knew it we were flying out of the door and were heading to whatever the destination was that we were going to. Alice will be Alice.

As soon as we arrived wherever it was that we were supposed to go, Alice turned on me and looked me right in the eyes. "Bella. You need to tell Edward."

Why, oh why, did that have to be the first thing that was out of her mouth? Seriously, I found out I was pregnant YESTERDAY for goodness sake! I need to at least adjust to the idea of it …

"I can't. I haven't even come to terms with it myself. Alice, what should I do!" I cried, sinking down onto the ground, proceeding to just sit there with an immature pout on my lips.

"You should tell him in a controlled environment, with the whole family around. That way, he can't do anything crazy. Also, that was everyone can back you up on the whole letting you participate in the war thing. Don' you think? Bella, don't you dare."

"What?"

"You're planning on avoiding it."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"No"

"Yes"

"Fine, I was thinking that. Maybe we can compromise?" I asked, hoping that Alice would go along with this plan of mine.

"Go on."

"Well, what if I told the entire family, but not Edward? That was I can take time to adjust to the idea, everyone can back me up when I tell Edward and then he won't freak out as much," I suggested.

"That's not going to work," Alice said.

"Why not?"

"Because when Edward finds out that everyone knew before he did, he'll keep you locked inside your room until the war is over, and you know it. It's all or nothing, Bella, otherwise you're screwed," Alice stated.

"I know! But … uggg! Alice, I'm having a kid. There's a war going on. And on top of that I don't need to deal with an overprotective Edward!"

"You're already dealing with an overprotective Edward," Alice pointed out.

"And what do you think will happen when he finds out about the baby?"  
"Oh."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking, too," I said. I ran my hands down my face in exasperation.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but there looks like there's not good answer," Alice said, sitting down beside me.

"I know. This really stinks." Silence surrounded us. "Wait. I have an idea," I said, turning to Alice excitedly.

"What if I pretend I had no idea I was pregnant? And when Edward figures it out, I come to the revelation that I really am pregnant! You'll rush out to find a pregnancy test while I freak out with Edward. I'll take them, It'll say I'm pregnant, and then, whala! That's taken care of. Then all we have to deal with is Edwards overprotective streak!"

"I don't know, Bella …," Alice trailed off.

"Well, at least it's something. And I'd rather attempt to pull this off and do anything else, don't you think? That way, I don't have to tell everyone. Edward will to the telling."

"If you really think so," Alice said.

"I really think so."

"Okay then," a contemplative silence filed the air. "Alright! Bella, it's time for girl time!"

"What?" I said, taken off guard.

"That's right, we're going shopping!"

Then I threw up.

* * *

Alice helped me back to the house, joking about morning sickness while we were far enough away that no one would be able to hear. She made me march up to bed, where I promptly fell asleep.

I woke up to feel someone's cold hand stroking my forehead. I opened my eyes slowly to see Edward looking down at me, his face plainly displaying his concern for my well being. "Are you okay, Bella? Alice said you threw up when you were out today."

"I'm fine. A little puke never hurt anybody. It just leaves a nasty aftertaste and looks disgusting – especially when there is some noodle chunks visible in it."

Edward winced and my description.

"Are you sure you're okay."

"I'm sure, Edward, don't worry."  
"I'm allowed to worry," he declared, "After all, you are my wife now." He bent down to kiss my lips and grinned at me.

"But right now I believe I ought to inspect you, Bella, you're looking a little sick," he had a sparkle in his eyes that clearly showed me he was up to something. Then a thought popped into my head. This could work to my advantage, he could discover the baby now. Maybe.

"Hm. But I don't feel sick anymore," I told him, pretending not to know what he was up to.

"Now, now, Bella. Tell me how you're feeling," he said.

I answered honestly, "I feel like my stomach wants to empty onto your head."

Edward looked at me as he placed his head on my stomach. "I don't hear any unrest in th-." He stopped suddenly.

"Bella," he said tentatively.

"What?"

"Am I going crazy, or am I hearing another heart beat?"

"What?"  
"There's a lighter thumping, a lighter heart beat that's not yours. Bella …," he said.

"What?"  
He didn't answer me. "Alice!" he called.

"Yup?" she said, skipping into the room.

"I need you to go out and get some pregnancy tests," he rushed out, almost too fast for me to comprehend.

Alice's eyes widened, darting towards me, "Okay, I'll be back as fast as I can." She ran out of the room, taking Rosalie and Esme with her. Edward's head stayed on my stomach.

"Edward," I said gently, "What are you doing?"  
"Listening," he said quietly, his eyes closed.

"You're making me take those pregnancy tests, right?" He nodded his head. "That's means I'm going to have to pee. Which means you need to get me a lot of water. Or are you too distracted to do that."

"Okay." Was his answer as he stood up slowly, as if in a daze and brought me a large glass of water. I downed it. He got more. I downed it. Repeat.

Soon the girls were back. Alice, dragged me away from Edward and pulled me into the bathroom, then leaving, letting me take care of it. I could hear her arguing with Edward on the other side of the door. I took the tests, then called the girls in, I didn't want Edward in the room when the results were out. It took forever for the results to show up.

"Bella …," Rosalie said, "You're a mother!" She pulled me into her arms enthusiastically, hugging me tightly.

And suddenly it was a group hug and I was crying. Damn hormones. "I'm going to be a grandma!" Esme declared.

"We've got a nice!" Rosalie and Alice said together.

"Or a nephew," I pointed out.

"Or maybe even both!" Alice threw in.

"You think we should go out there?" I whispered to Alice.

"Are you ready to face him?" Rosalie asked me.

"Not really."

"We'll back you up," Esme promised. I took a deep breath and opened the door, only to be promptly picked up my Edward and whisked out of the house. I didn't even have time to get my bearings.

* * *

**Remember: VOTE ON THE POLE. Reviews would be nice, too. **

**And thank you for being patient with me, I really appreciate it.  
**


	13. Working Things Out

**So, here's the next chapter. And I still have some important decisions I need help in making, because I'm really not sure which one to choose. I'll outline it all at the bottom of this so, yeah. I still need suggestions for baby names! So, when you review (Which you'll do, right?) give me a suggestion! Alright, now read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I own a very messy room.  


* * *

**

We arrived at the meadow, my head spinning, my stomach feeling as if it was going to empty the entirety of it's contents on the ground in front of me. That, and combing the fact that I was pregnant and prone to morning sickness, meant that I did, in fact, throw up on the ground. I could feel Edwards eyes on me and his silent apologizes as he swept the hair back from my face as the vomit decided to explode out of my mouth. Suffice to say, it was nasty.

As soon as I had stopped retching, Edward picked me up, and planted a kiss on my lips. My eyes widened in surprise, I had thought he would be freaking out, not kissing me. Though, I wasn't complaining. When he broke the kiss, I was gasping for breath. "Bella," he started. I held up my finger.

"First things first, you will NOT be allowed to keep me out of the war. It's two important. Two, you are not allowed to make me dizzy in any way – I do not appreciate having my breakfast end up on the ground. Three, when I get huge, don't you dare say anything. Even compliments. Four, if you don't follow these rules your head will be torn off in a fit of my hormone fueled range," I informed him.

Edward grinned. "I'm happy to follow most of those rules. Just not the first one. What kind of husband and to be father would I be if I didn't attempt to get you out of a life threatening situation?"

I rolled my eyes, "I wasn't anticipating you following most of them … Still, I thought you deserved fair warning."

"Well, Bella. There was one thing that Alice got wrong," he said to me, pressing his forehead against mine.

"And what is that?" I asked.

"You're having twins," he said.

"Shit."

Edward looked at me, confusion written clearly on his face.

I decided to answer. "That means I have to push two melon sized babies out of my vagina," I explained.

Edward gave me his crooked grin and laughed. "Hey! My pain is not a laughing matter!" I glared at him until he stopped laughing. He didn't respond to me until he had sat us on the ground, pulling me into his lap.

"How long do you think it will be?" he asked me.

"No idea."

"We need to figure out something now, then," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"You're pregnant, the war is taking longer than expected, and I doubt you'll have had the babies by the time school starts up again. What are we going to tell Charlie?" Edward asked. Darn him for bringing up technical stuff that severely impacts my life.

"I think we should tell Charlie as much of the truth as he would like to hear. And then maybe I'm home schooled? Or I could just finish High School in a couple hundred years and be a drop out now. You and I could "run away"," I used my fingers as air quotes, "So we don't have to deal with the rest of the school, though we can stay for Charlie until it's absolutely necessary for us to leave. What do you think?"

"We should talk to everyone," he said.

"It's my decision," I said, "Well, except for telling them you're vampires and all. Maybe I take maternity leave from school so we can have our big wedding before we drop out? Or maybe we drop out, I have the babies, and then we have the wedding. After that, we could decided what we want to do, concerning our living arrangements."

"I don't know what we're going to do," he said, placing a kiss on my head.

"Or," I said, "We could continue going to school, while I'm huge. I have the babies, we have our wedding, we graduate – or maybe the wedding comes after we graduate? Either way – and then we can decide where we go?"

"Aren't you worried about what everyone will think about this?"

"Nope. I don't give a flying monkey's butt," I answered, earning a laugh from Edward.

"We should probably get back now," I said as Edward continued laughing. I attempted to stand up, but his arms locked around my waist, pulling me down.

"I have a feeling that this is the last time we're going to have any length of time to ourselves. I think we ought to enjoy it," he said, kissing my temple.

"And how do you propose we do that?" I asked him.

"I don't know, what do you think?" he asked, moving my hair out of the way so he could kiss the back of my neck. An involuntary shiver shook my body.

"I have no idea," I answered, my words breathy.

"Hmm," he hummed, kissing my earlobe, "I think I have a few ideas." In a blink of an eye, I was lying underneath him, his kisses peppering my currently exposed skin. A soft moan escaped my lips despite of myself.

"So, we're going to make sure you're less of a sexually frustrated caveman, is that right?" I asked, trying not to laugh. Edward smiled against my skin.

"If that's what you'd like to call it."

Before I could formulate a coherent response, I felt Edward lift up the hem of my shirt and place kisses along my stomach. Paying more attention there than I had ever thought he would. Once he has satisfied his apparent need to worship my stomach, he slowly worked my shirt higher up until I was one article of clothing shorter than at first. Three more to go.

As he slowly removed my bra, some word vomit escaped my lips. "I bet my boobs are going to get bigger. You know, because that happens when you get pregnant," Edward laughed before his lips went to connect to my skin once more. Two articles of clothing gone, two more to go. And Edward still had three.

Edwards mouth moved to one of the peaks of my breast, sucking at it, and nipping slightly – though not really a bite. One hand was playing with my other breast, as his other was in the process of removing my pants. Despite the fuzzy way my mind was working as my body reacted to his touch, I was able to begin lifting his shirt off of him. He pulled away from me for only a second, removing the offensive fabric.

I smiled as he switched his focus on my breasts, his mouth and hand changed their targets. And my pants had suddenly disappeared from my body. Three down, one to go. As Edward continued to kiss and suck ever inch of skin on my upper body that he could find, my hands explored his perfect chest and back. My fingertips lightly grazing his muscles, causing him to shiver as he brought his mouth to mine, our tongues beginning to dance with each other.

My hands drifted down to being the process of removing one more article of offensive clothing off of Edward's body. It took me a couple of seconds, but I managed to un-button and un-zip his pants. Unfortunately, I had to awkwardly use my legs to dispel them from his body. Then Edward decided that he needed to bite my neck, sending me into a world of pleasure that was only possible for us to achieve.

Edwards hand drifted back down south as his mouth connected with mine once more, my hands twining into his hair, intent on keeping his mouth connected to mine. I heard Edward growl into my mouth as his fingertips brushed across my now wet folds. I heard the faint rip of fabric. Well, there went a pair of underwear. When Edward pulled his lips away from mine I heard a whimper escape my mouth, but it was replaced by a moan with Edward's lips proceeded to suck on my clit.

"Oh, god, Edward," I moan, my words almost unrecognizable. He moaned against my lips, causing my hips to buck. Then I felt one of his cool fingers slid into me, causing me to suck in my breath at the sensation. When he began to slowly move his finger in and out of me, my body took on a mind of it's own, grinding into his hand and mouth as he continued to suck on my clit. Then I felt a second finger enter mine. I felt my walls begin to tighten, a knot forming in my belly.

"Edward …," I moaned. He responded with the addition of another finger, and increasing the pace of is fingers, and sucking harder on my overly sensitive bundle of nerves. The knot in my belly got tighter, almost to the point that it was painful.

"I'm going to come," I manage to let out in a whisper. Edward growled and moved more quickly as my walls and my body went ridged, my orgasm ripping through my body as he kept on going with his movements.

As soon as it finished, he kissed his way up my body, placing his lips on mine.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered against my lips.

My response was to pull at he last piece of clothing, unintentionally ripping it in my haste to remove it. "I need you inside of me," I whispered against his lips. He let out a moan of his own before slowly sliding into me, causing me to sigh in pleasure.

He began to move slowly inside of me once again, filling me to the brim. He slowly began to move faster, his kisses more frantic against my skin. I felt his hit reach the spot inside of me that continued to send wave after wave of pleasure throughout my body, beginning to build the knot.

"Bella, I'm going to come," he said as he bit my earlobe lightly.

"Bite me," I responded, as he did he sent us both over the edge.

We rode it out together, slowly coming down from our high. I lay panting underneath him. We just lay there for a few minutes, looking into each others eyes before he pulled out of me, rolling so that he was lying next to me, his hand in mine, our fingers intertwined.

"Well, that wasn't the response I was expecting," I told him after a few moments. He laughed, I smiled. His fingertips caressed my face.

"You should learn that not everything I do is predictable," he said.

"So most of it is?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Edward laughed. "Maybe."

"We probably should get back. To let everyone know that you didn't kill me, or at least try and hide me away from the world, never to be seen again until the war is over!" I declared.

"We should probably put our cloths on first," he responded to me.

"I guess that would be a good idea. Though it would be so much simpler to just start a nudist colony where we didn't have to worry about anything along those lines," I said to him, still lying comfortably in the grass.

"We'll run that by everyone else later," he said with a laugh.

"Alright, well, lets go face the Spanish inquisition."

* * *

"Bella! You're alive!" Alice said, running to pull me into a hug.

"You thought I wasn't? Do you have such little faith in me?" I asked her.

"No. I just have little faith in Edward," jerking her finger in his direction. He was currently on his way to make me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich since I was seriously craving one. And had thrown up my perfectly good breakfast. And had gotten quite the bit of exercise.

"So, you do know I'm having twins, right?" I said. Alice smiled.

"Of course I do. I told Edward in my mind, so he could be the one to tell you. I did say that I was going to have a niece. Which is still true," she said, "I just didn't mention the fact that I would have a nephew as well."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Well, we have some serious things to figure out right now. About everything. Mostly because this summer vacation isn't enough time for everything to happen. It's time to call a family meeting. Once I get my sandwich."v

* * *

**Remember: VOTE ON THE POLE. Reviews would be nice, too. **

**So, you know how in the chapter they were talking about what they were going to do because there really isn't enough time during their vacation to deal with everything? Well, that's what I need help with deciding. I've written all of the options below, so you can either respond through a review, or respond on a pole determining the same thing. Your choice. They will make the decision in the next chapter, which is fairly obvious, and then something really interesting is going to happen. Dun, dun, dun!!!  
**

**With all of these options, they will tell Charlie in them, how much is yet to be determined:**

**1) Bella is home schooled.**

**2) Bella drops out of High School and "runs away" with Edward.**

**3) Bella doesn't got to school for awhile. Has a big wedding before dropping out.**

**4) Bella drops out, has the kids, and then has the wedding.**

**5) Bella could continue going to school. Have the babies. Graduate. Have the Wedding.**

**Now review and tell me what you think. Just tell me the number you like the best and I'll take it into account. And don't forget baby names! I'll see you next week!**

**Click the button right there. It makes me happy when you do. (Yay for a giant arrow!)**

**VVVV**

**VVVV**

**VVVV  
**

**VVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV  
**

**VVVVVV**

**VVV**

**V  
**


	14. I've got to tell Charlie

**I'm so sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! But it was really, really, really hard to write the interaction between Charlie and Bella when the news is broken to him. I did my best with this and I'm pretty sure the next chapter is going to be put up soon. Maybe even sometime this week. Cross your fingers and review and I'm almost 99.99% sure that it'll happen.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I own a ridiculous amount of books.  


* * *

**

"So, what is this about?" Rosalie asked as soon as everyone was gathered in the dining room.

"A lot of different things. Mainly being the fact that I'm pregnant," I pointed out to her.

"Of course. And what are we talking about, then?" she asked.

"How we're going to deal with it."

She nodded.

"So, any ideas?" I asked, "I know we have to tell Charlie, how else will we explain how quickly I'm turning into a balloon. It'll be about three months … I think. And, we ought to tell him that I got married. But we should probably leave out the little detail about the war," I said to them.

"I'm glad you've thought this whole situation through. But are you sure Charlie will be able to handle the news?" Esme asked me.

"He's going to have to. Otherwise, well, I don't know. If he accepts it, we'll go from there. If he doesn't," I shrugged, "He'll be able to stand my disappearing and I'll just stay here until the war's over, and not go to school. Because at this point in time, it's looking like the war is going to last longer than our summer vacation."

"So, we better call Charlie, huh?" Esme said.

"I guess we better," Carlisle said, standing up slowly. The tension in the room was obvious. I could feel everyone on edge, but maybe that was mostly due to Jasper. I wouldn't be able to say for sure. I was pleased to see that no one was objecting to sharing our secret with Charlie, it was going to make things so much easier without worrying about convincing them that this is the right thing to do.

"Are you sure about this, Bella?" Carlisle asked me before he picked up the phone. I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded.

The room was dead silent as Carlisle talked to Charlie, telling him that we were back early and that we needed to talk to him about a few things. When Carlisle got off of the phone he turned to us and said, "We've got about twenty minutes to figure out how we're going to break the news to him."

"I think we should wing it," I said. Because, honestly, how else can you do something like this? I'm telling my dad that I'm married, pregnant, not human, and my husband is a vampire along with the rest of his family. Seriously, it's a weird something to tell a parent.

"I don't think that's a very good idea," Edward said to me.

"Well, then lets put the stuff in order that we have to tell him. Least to most shocking. What do you think the order should be?" I asked the entire family.

"You should start by telling him you're married, he'll take that the best," Alice informed.

"Then you can tell him you're pregnant," Esme suggested.

"After that you should tell him you're not human," Emmett chimed in.

"And then you can drop the bomb shell; your husband and his family is vampires," Carlisle finished.

"Okay, then. I'm going to go to the bathroom to freak out and possibly throw up, okay? Okay." I hightailed it out of the room and into the bathroom, locking the door behind me so I could have some time to hyperventilate in peace.

"Bella, can I come in?" I heard Edward ask as he knocked gently on the door.

"No. I'm spending some alone time right now. God and do something useful, okay?" I said, shooing him away.

"Alright, then. I'll be sitting outside the door, waiting for you."

I sighed and tried to forget the fact that Edward was sitting right outside the bathroom door so I could freak out without feeling like a complete idiot. I felt some bile rise up my throat and I dashed the short distance to the toilet as the meager content of my stomach decided to explode through the means of my mouth. Being pregnant and nervous didn't mix well. At all.

"Charlie just pulled up," Edward said through the door after a what felt like just seconds.

"I'll be right out," I said, standing up and making my way to the door. I felt like my stomach wanted to jump out of my throat, but I kept it down with a steady mantra of "I will not throw up, I will not throw up, I will not throw up." It worked.

"Bella?" I heard Charlie say.

"I'm here dad," was all I could manage to squeak out. Edward disappeared, leaving me alone with my dad to break the news.

"Why are you back so early? There is still a month left of summer," he asked me.

"I'm married," I blurted out. My hands clapped over my mouth. I didn't mean for it to come out that bluntly. I was planning on slowly working up to this one. My ring was now showing as it was on the top hand and facing Charlie. His face paled.

"You're married?" he asked quietly. I nodded. His face relaxed as he sighed, "I guess it's to be expected. I knew it would happen, but I didn't think it would be so soon."

"Thanks for understanding, dad, but there is still a few more things that you should know," I hedged.

"Fire away," he said.

"I'm pregnant. With twins," I said. His face turned red.

"I'm going to kill him," he said, "Where is he?" Charlie was in a rage.

"Dad, calm down. We are married, you really are going to kill my husband?" I asked him, pulling him out of his blind rage.

"I guess … but Isabella Marie Swan you are going to pay for this," he scolded. I rolled my eyes.

"So, do you want to hear the rest?" I asked him.

"Not really. But I'm betting that you're going to tell me anyway," his face looked defeated and overwhelmed.

"Iamnothumanandmyhusbandisavampireandsoistherestofhisfamily," I let out in one breath.

"Bella, can you say that a bit slower?" he said.

"I am not human andmyhusbandisavampireandsoistherestofhisfamily," I said once more.

"You found out already? I thought it would take longer to manifest," he said, his eyebrows pulling together.

"You … you knew that I was not... human?" I asked, it was my turn to be thrown completely off guard.

He nodded sadly. "Someone came to me and told me when you were just a little girl. I thought they were kidding. But they told me to look for the signs and then I would know he was telling the truth. And I saw them. I thought it would take longer for you to change the whole way. And what was the last part you said?"

"The Cullen's are Vampires?" I responded.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Now, what are we going to do about you being pregnant?" he asked.

"Um... I think that's up to you to decide," I said to him.

"I'll tell you when I figure things out. This is a lot to process. Now, I'm leaving you here, but no funny business You don't get to go running off now. You're still going to be going to school, that much I know for sure. I'll be back tomorrow." And Charlie left.

I stood there in shock for a few minutes as I listened to Charlie drive away. He had taken all of that rather well. And now … well, now all I had to do was wait for him to make the final decisions on these things. Tomorrow I would find out what the verdict was. I now wandered into the kitchen and proceeded to grab a jar of peanut butter. I trudged upstairs, ignoring everyone, sat down on the bed and began cleaning out the jar.

"Bella," I heard a voice say, "you need to wake up now."

"I don't want to." The voice chuckled.

"Charlie is going to be here soon." I sat bolt upright, rubbing my eyes clean. I looked down at my torso first thing to see if anything had changed. Nothing. At least not yet. I was wondering to myself when I would get a baby bump when Edward placed a kiss on my neck. "I think we ought to go down stairs. You're going to need to get something to eat," he informed me.

"I had a jar of peanut butter last night. I think I'll be okay," I told him.

"There are strawberry waffles downstairs." I was out of bed in a second. How did they know that that was what I was craving? Wait, Alice. Of course.

I disregarded my surroundings and devoured the lovely tasting waffles in front of me. "I'm glad to see you like my cooking," Edward whispered in my ear, causing me to jump because of how focused I had been on the food I was enjoying.

I glared at Edward, "Never interrupt me eating my food again or I just might have to beat you over the head with a frying pan."

He laughed at me as I heard the click of the door opening. Charlie was here with his decision on what we were going to end up doing. I hoped that it was going to be okay.

"Bella!" he called.

I wiped my mouth and walked towards him. "So, what's the verdict?"

"You're going to school," he said first, pausing, "and after your graduate you're having a big white wedding because your mother is going to want to be there. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," I said, saluting.

"Good. Now, I have to have a man to man with Edward," he said, looking around the house for him.

"I'll get him. Oh and go easy on him, okay?" I asked. Charlie laughed at me but nodded all the same. I was surprised by how well his was taking this how deal. I guess my life would never cease to surprise the living daylights out of my. I absently wondered where Blake was. He had been gone quite a bit lately. Maybe he was just hiding from all this drama. Or, maybe he was out talking to those that we'd already recruited. After all, it's important for them all to stay informed.

I made my way to the back yard and sat, waiting for someone to join me. The someone that joined my was Blake.

"Hey, Bella. How are things going," he asked me.

"You've heard about the fiasco, right?" I asked, he nodded, "A bit stressed out."

Blake pulled me in for an one armed hug. "Everything will turn out just fine. So, you're going to go to school after all of this. Do you think I should go, too?" he asked me.

"Not unless you think having Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward with me isn't enough protection. After all, you might have to handle negotiations while I'm in school. Charlie doesn't know about the war, and I intend to keep it that way. So, what are you going to do," I asked him.

"I guess I'll stick around here. But, Bella, you need to be even more careful now. Things are getting close to the war, and you know it. I'm just worried. We're going to need you, otherwise the whole war is hopeless. And I'd rather the mythical creatures stayed mythical," Blake said to me.

"Yeah. Well, I'm hungry. So, I'm going to get myself a bowl of ice cream. We're going to need to go to the grocery store soon since I'm eating the entire kitchens food supplies right now," I said with a smile and a light laugh.

"Of course. You want some help?" Blake asked me.

"I think I can handle scooping some ice cream."  
Blake laughed. "I'm going to check up with the rest of the family, okay? I'll talk to you more about this stuff tomorrow."

* * *

_The Book of Creatures:_

_Dragons:_

_Dragons are a rather interesting creature. There are many different sorts, temperaments, colors, ect. The type of dragon can most easily be determined by the color of their skin. This allows them to assert themselves amongst the world they live in, but also alert intruders or outsiders to their status as a dragon. _

_

* * *

_**Did I do a good job? I really hope I did. So, leave your reviews and maybe some ideas for where I should go with this next ... The war is fast approaching, but there are still some things that need to be taken care of before people start hacking at each other. Any ideas for some more interesting things? I love to hear them. Review and make me smile! **

**Oh! Look! The button is right there!**

**VVV**

**V**


	15. How do I face my High School?

**Okay, so this chapter is kind of suck-ish. It's really a filler chapter. I promise the good stuff is going to come pretty soon. I just needed to lay down some frame work, the next chapter something interesting should end up happening ... I wonder if you can guess. Give me your guesses and maybe I'll post the next chapter early ...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I own several shirts.**

**

* * *

**

It had been a week since we had filled Charlie in on our little secret. Well, it wasn't such a little secret, but I'm sure my point is fairly clear.

I had been getting bigger by the minute over the past few days. I was starting to feel like a massive balloon, and the amount of food I was consuming was kind of disgusting, but then again, I wasn't gaining any weight. So who was I to care? No one. I was able to eat all that I wanted and not gain a single pound. It was awesome in that way. But, along with that, came the two little people growing inside of me. I couldn't believe it was actually happening, that I was pregnant. It was so surreal. It was too surreal, really.

I couldn't really believe that things were happening as fast as they were. We had talked to so many different creatures about what was going to happen and the majority of them. The biggest concern right now was preparing for the war. We had to start gathering provisions, things to help clean wounds with, and we needed to figure out what creatures would be the best at doing what. Which was what was going on in the house right now. We were all concentrating on figuring out how we were going to handle the threat when it finally came on us.

We were planning on calling on everyone the second week of school, if the war hadn't started already, that way we would be good and ready. If it was going to take even longer than that, we would just be given more time to train and prepare people with battle strategy, among other things, as well as get everyone to trust each other enough that they would know that they weren't to worry about another killing them out of pure distaste. I knew it was going to be hard, mostly because some of the creatures didn't particularly care for the others.

I was trusting that Blake would be taking care of most of the strategy that was going to be hashed out of the next three or four weeks. I wasn't so great with the strategy part, but he had been training all of his life to use his knowledge in a situation like this, and I was putting my full trust in him. After all, he was my cousin and another rare creature that was endangered by this gigantic threat looming over all of us.

I was beginning to get the feeling that the Volturi weren't going to help us, or fight against us. They were going to remain neutral, which meant that we were severely low on vampires fighting on our side of things. But I was hoping that the strength of our side will come from passion, which is the most powerful way to drive people to do things that they never thought to be possible. I was relying on that to save us throughout this whole ordeal. If the people, and creatures, that were fighting didn't truly believe in the cause, well, we're screwed.

I know that we're not going to have a very large force on our side of things, but that means its all the more important to be secure in our desire to fight. I have a feeling that I'm going to have to do some weeding when things are all said and done concerning the army we are building. There were going to be people in the army that were there to spy for the other side and to try and tear things apart from within, making our side of the fight vulnerable and easy to crush. To me, it just said that they were insecure and didn't know what they were doing. Which was a good thing and could be used to our advantage.

"Blake? How's it going in here?" I called into the room that had be designated as his.

"The best it could be at the moment. You?" he asked as I walked in and pulled up a chair to sit next to him.

"As well as to be expected. I'm sore, irritable, and constantly hungry. Oh, and occasionally I get the desire, or rather need, to empty the contents of my stomach on the floor, in the toilet, or another place that it wouldn't really be all that pleasant to see it. It sucks," I told him, pouting.

"Cheer up, it won't last much longer. You'll be out of this in a couple of months, and then you'll have two little mouths to feed. I don't know if that's going to be worse, or better, but you're still going to have your hands full. At least you're not going to want to throw up, right?" Blake said, trying to cheer me up.

"Well, when you put it that way," I trailed off.

"So, you have any ideas that I haven't thought of already?" Blake asked me after a moment of silence.

"I have absolutely nothing. You know I'm no good with strategy. I'm more like a motivational speaker/warrior/queen/pixie. You get what I'm trying to say, here?" I asked him.

"Sure. But you're still important, I hope you know. We won't be able to do this without you, so don't you dare let Edward talk you out of participating. I'm sure he knows that its best for you to fight, but I doubt that he wants it to be that way and he's going to try to get you out of it," Blake said.

"I know, he's been making random interjections as to why I shouldn't go into battle. And he's hitting below the belt. Unfortunetly, I don't have balls, which means it doesn't hurt nearly as much as it could. I've got things undercontrol. Usually, his reason have reasons underneath them that support the idea of my participating, wheather he likes it or not."

"I see," Blake said, nodding and pouring over the papers in front of him.

"You look like you need a break," I said to him.

He groaned, "I think you're right. Hey, care to go out and get a bite to eat?"

"Sure. You know this is going to attract questions, though? Do you think we should go together, just the two of us? Or should we bring more people with us?" I asked Blake.

"Bring Edward, I don't want people to be questioning us about whether or not I was the one that got you pregnant, cause you know they're going to ask if they decide to come up and talk to us. It would be easier if Edward was there, too. I guess the things you and I are going to talk about would concern him, huh?" he said, half to himself and half to me.

"Yeah, I'll go get Edward and we can be off in ten, sound good?" I said.

Blake nodded in confirmation. I smiled and left the room to go and find Edward, wherever it was that he had ran off to. I needed to bring him out to this lunch. We were going to most likely be disscussing the finer details of the war, while I pigged out because I was becoming rapidly starving. I didn't like how loud my stomach was becoming. It wasn't fun.

"Edward!" I hollered, a second later he was in front of me.

"What is it, Bella?" he asked, his voice worried.

"You are being summoned to lunch out with Blake and me," I told him, "Don't worry, I'll eat all of your food. I'm starving as it is."

Edward smiled at me, "I would come even if you were making me eat the ghastly stuff you call food. I don't understand how you can eat that stuff." Edward made a ridiculous face, causing a laugh to escape my lips.

"Aw, it's a thing us non-vampires actually enjoy. Though, I guess there could be a few creatures that don't like it as well," I trailed off.

We were soon at the diner, and I was shoveling food into my mouth as Blake and Edward were discussing how they were going to keep me safe during the war in hushed tones. Occasionally we would hold a louder conversation, but we were trying to keep on the DL, we didn't want the people around us to catch wind of anything we were secretly discussing at this table. I elbowed Edward in the side and kicked Blake, successfully getting their attention, and pointing out to them that we were getting more and more stares.

"I think it's time for a subject change, like how the hell are we going to handle school when it starts? I look like a balloon and I have random urdges to throw up. God, I hate morning sickness," I complained as I pushed away my cleaned off plate.

"I'll be sure to be with you at every point of the day. Or at least have one of the family with you. You'll have 24 hour protection. Everything will be okay," Edward promised me.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm more worried about the student body. I don't want too many people prying into our life, Edward. And I can just imagine the girls asking me about the sex now. God, how embarrassing!" I said, putting my head in my hands. "And what am I going to say about the ring? Because I am NOT going to take it off," I told Edward and Blake.

"You should just say that you're engaged," Blake said, shrugging, "That way you can have the big wedding that people expect, what do you think?"

"You are a genius, Blake. I am so glad that you're on our side. Seriously, now, lets pay this bill and get going. I'm exhausted," I announced. Blake nodded and flagged down the waitress while Edward playing with my hair absent mindedly.

"Alright, Bella, lets get you to bed, I don't want you being over tiered," Edward assured me. Blake went to open the car while we were stopped by the first inquisitor. And to think, the school year had just started out.

"Bella! Edward! It's so good to see you! Oh! Bella? Are you pregnant?" Lauren, who was our first questioner, obviously, asked us.

"What do you think?" I asked. I was getting a little ticked.

"Oh. My. God. You are! I can't believe it, does your dad know?" she asked me.

"Yup," I answered.

"Who's the father?"

Edward cleared his throat and waved slightly at her. "Oh," she said, "Well, I'll see you when school starts up again! By, Bella!"

We went home as fast as we could manage, and then I went straight to sleep. School would start soon, which would mean the war was going to start soon, too. I hated this. So much stress, and I wasn't supposed to be super stressed when I was pregnant! It was bad for the babies! Apparently, the mythical world hadn't been told this.

* * *

_The Book of Creatures:_

_Dragons:_

_Dragons are able to shift into a human form. It is hard to spot a dragon if you do not know what you are looking for. Their type is distinguished by the color of the humans eyes, and the stronger ones, their hair, too. The stronger the dragon, the harder it is for them to dissipate characteristics that mark them as dragons, at least to those that know what a dragon is. To the average human being, they would become nothing more than a wallflower that they could never really tell if it was there. Which is the plus of being a strong dragon, downside, everyone that's looking for you - they know what you are right away.  
_

_

* * *

_

**I would love it if you would review my story, it would make me smile, a lot. And if you give me your twist guesses, I might post the next chapter early. So, just click that little button and give me a review! It's not hard, I'm sure you can manage to do it. **

**Oh! Look! The button is right there!**

**VVV**

**V**


End file.
